


All The Things I Should Have Said

by SpeakOfTheMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Chloe Decker, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, POV Lucifer, Personal Growth, Protective Lucifer, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe
Summary: Post Season 4. Lucifer is back in LA but doesn't know how long he can stay, so he's been keeping Chloe at a distance, believing he is protecting her from getting hurt when he has to leave again. After two weeks he realises that pushing her away is actually hurting her more, and so vows to make amends. But in a cruel twist of fate, something happens to Chloe before he gets the chance...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 300
Kudos: 421





	1. Where is she?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is my new fic that I've been working on for a while. It's told mostly from Lucifer's POV, which is a change from my usual Chloe POV in previous fics. It's based on the idea of Chloe going missing and explores how Lucifer deals with that. I feel like he would absolutely turn the city upside down to find her, but at the same time he would also be completely tearing himself apart with worry.
> 
> So without further ado, here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it! 😈

“AAARGH! WHERE IS SHE?!!” Lucifer hurled his empty tumbler at the antique Assyrian wall, panting in pained desperation as it smashed into a thousand pieces. His eyes were red rimmed, the anguish in the watery deep brown pools highlighted further by the dark shadows that hung beneath; courtesy of not having slept for three days. His hair was a wild mess of untamed curls – its usual meticulous styling long since destroyed by worried fingers constantly running through it. And his suit, once immaculate, was wrinkled and dirty in a way that in any other circumstance would have horrified him. Now though he did not care – none of it mattered anymore.

Every beat of his heart was a painful thud in his chest, reminding him of what it was missing, that something was very wrong. Never before, even after his fall, had he ever felt such a profound sense of loss – of _incompleteness._

Chloe was missing.

And it was all his fault.

* * *

_72 hours before:_

Lucifer strolled into the precinct as if he had never been away, exuding an air of confidence that he did not feel. Clutched in his hand was a large almond milk latte with sugar-free caramel drizzle – her favourite. He had performed this ritual every day for the past 2 weeks. He couldn’t tell the Detective how he was really feeling, and he felt guilty for pushing her away, so this was a small gesture – a show of care that he hoped she understood. Even though things were strained between them at the moment – entirely down to him, the grateful smile she always afforded him when he placed the perfectly temperate beverage down on her desk always made his day.

He didn’t make it as far as her desk today though, instead bumping into her at the bottom of the stairs. She greeted him with a small smile and started telling him about a new case and a suspect she needed to question. He followed her back up the stairs and out into the parking lot as she recounted the information. He listened, not really paying attention to the boring details, but just enjoying the sound of her voice.

She finished telling him the suspect’s address as she opened her car door, but frowned at him in confusion when he made no move to get in as well.

“Splendid. I’ll take the Vette and meet you there.”

Her face was a mixture of hurt and anger. “What, you can’t even travel in the same car as me now?”

“It’s not...I- it’s for the best” he replied lamely.

Chloe clenched her jaw. He knew that look – it was what she did to protect herself, to appear unaffected when really she was in pain. “You know what - forget it. You’ve been back for 2 weeks now, and you have _no idea_ how happy I was to see you again. I thought I’d lost you forever, but then here you were, and I had you back. Stupidly I thought we could maybe pick up where we left off, or at least be friends. But ever since you’ve been back, you’ve gone out of your way to avoid me. You’ve been standoffish, and distant…and I thought, you know, maybe he just needs some time to settle back in. But you’ve been _fine_ with _everyone_ else. So I guess it’s just me you don’t want to be around.”

Lucifer’s heart hurt. “Detect-”

She cut him off. “No. If you don’t want to be here, with me - that’s fine. You don’t have to. Go home Lucifer. I can handle this case on my own - it’s not like you’d actually be there with me if you came anyway.”

The look of resigned defeat on her face sliced him in two as he watched her climb into the car and drive off without him. His shoulders slumped and he sighed as he trudged back to his own car, almond milk latte with sugar-free caramel drizzle still in hand – he hadn’t even gotten to give it to her.

Back at the penthouse, two bottles of top shelf whiskey did little to lift his mood or quell his frustration. If anything, it just made him feel worse. He had thought he was doing the right thing by keeping her at a distance, that he was saving her from future heartache when he would inevitably have to leave again. What good would it do to give her hope, only to snatch it away again? He knew all too well the damaging effects of futile hope. But it would seem he was causing her heartache anyway.

He thought of the day he arrived back on Earth and the first moments he laid eyes on her after being separated from her for so long, where the only sight of her he’d had was in the tortured dreams of his fractured sleep. His memories of her; her laugh, the way her eyes sparkled like the stars when she smiled, her touch, her kiss, had been the only thing to sustain him during his lonely solitude. Seeing her again in the flesh – real and whole, right there in front of him, had hit him like a thunderbolt.

 _Flashback:_

It felt like literal years since he’d seen her – for him it actually had been. He hadn’t intended to see her on his return, knowing it was likely only a temporary visit so what was the point in re-opening old wounds? Actually, who was he kidding: of course he was intending to see her – when had he ever been able to stay away from Chloe Decker? He just hadn’t intended on alerting her to his presence. Maze had told him that was stupid, and the demon had been right. The Detective was after all _a detective_ , and seemed to have some sort of radar for him – much like he had for her. She had stood from where she had been crouched over a body and turned, her eyes immediately drawn to him where he’d been watching her from his, obviously not very well hidden, hiding place.

He hadn’t been able to move - all he could do was stare. She’d been equally stunned to see him. Her sea-green eyes had filled with tears. A choked ‘Lucifer!’ escaped her lips before she closed the distance between them and almost knocked him over with the force of her hug. “I thought I’d never see you again” she sobbed. She had clung to him like a lifeline, her warm arms wrapped tightly around his neck, in a manner he’d dreamt about for so long. He went completely rigid. All of the air was sucked out of his lungs at the feel of her in his arms – it had been _so_ long. She’d pulled back unsurely when she realised he wasn’t reciprocating. His hands burned with the need to touch her in kind, and it took every ounce of self-control he could muster not to lean down and kiss away the confusion etched on her brow. He didn’t. Instead he kept his expression passive and stepped out of her embrace, even though his body was screaming in protest at the loss. “Detective” he greeted, her title devoid of the usual warmth he extolled upon it.

“Are you okay?” she asked, her concern evident as her eyes scanned him for any signs of hurt. He could tell she wanted to reach out and touch him, the flexing of her fingers by her sides giving her away. But she resisted – for him.

“As well as can be expected.” _‘Infinitely better for seeing you, Chloe’_ he didn’t add. “Are _you_ okay?” This time he was unable to hide the care in his voice, needing the assurance that she was well.

She gave him a watery smile. “I’m okay.” Her voice cracked as she added, “Better now.”

Lucifer’s throat tightened and it suddenly became very hard to breathe. He needed to get out of there before the last of his very flimsy defences against her crumbled to dust. He smiled awkwardly. “Good – I’m glad. …Right, well…I need to head over to Lux - I have an urgent appointment with my shower. Need to wash off all the fire and brimstone – it does nothing for my complexion.”

“Wait! I’ll come with you.” Despite it being the middle of the work day, she was willing to drop everything to spend time with him. Whether she was referring to the shower itself or just the penthouse he was unsure, but neither would do any to help his resolve _not_ to take her in his arms and never let go.

“No!” His voice was slightly panicked. “You’re needed here.” He had turned and left swiftly before she had chance to object, but not quick enough to avoid seeing her hurt expression as she interpreted his words to mean that she _wasn’t_ needed with him. How totally and utterly wrong that assumption was.

_(End flashback)_

Their interactions had continued in a similar fashion for the past two weeks. He wasn’t quite sure how, but he had ended up reprising his role as civilian consultant. Accompanying her on cases had pushed his resolve to the absolute limit. Instead of torturing humanity’s worst in Hell, he appeared to have taken up torturing himself – by being with the Detective, but not allowing himself to actually _be_ with her.

He had almost caved when he saw her wearing his bullet necklace; the significance of that tiny piece of metal a reminder of their indelible bond. He continued to keep her at arms length, but yet she still kept trying to reach him. She wasn’t pushy or demanding, just letting him know in words and action that she was there for him if he needed her. _Oh, how he needed her!_ He loved her all the more for how she was putting him first, putting his needs before her own. She was the only person to ever do that. Seeing the hurt on her face though, despite her valiant attempts to hide it, whenever he declined an invitation to spend time together or clammed up when she tried to make conversation, was slowly killing him.

He knew they couldn’t go on like this. Hurting himself was one thing, but his behaviour was hurting her too – far more than it was helping her. And that just would not do. He stood up with renewed purpose – he would go back to the precinct and apologise, beg her forgiveness and attempt to explain why he had been acting this way. Yes – he would rectify the mess he had made of things and make it up to her.

He did not realise that he may have left it too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the start! 
> 
> Next chapter will be up same time tomorrow 😈


	2. That's not like Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your comments and kudos - I'm really glad you enjoyed the angsty first chapter and are excited to see where I'm going with this! 🙂
> 
> I've always liked the brother-sister relationship between Lucifer and Ella and how they support each other, so I wanted to show some of that in this fic.
> 
> This chapter is Lucifer realising something is not quite right...

Once at the precinct, Lucifer’s eyes scanned the bullpen for the familiar head of dark blonde hair when she wasn’t at her desk. Spotting Daniel at his own desk, playing with that ridiculous grip-strengthening toy of his, he strode over to him.

“Where’s the Detective?” He didn’t bother with a greeting, or in specifying which detective he was referring to – everyone knew there was only _one_ detective he was interested in.

“I thought she was with you man.”

“Well clearly not Daniel, otherwise I wouldn’t be asking!”

“Didn’t you go with her to see that suspect in the Donaldson case this morning?”

Lucifer sighed in frustration. “I- we…had words. She went alone.”

“Have you tried calling her?”

“You know I’ll never understand how you made it through detective school Daniel! Was bribery involved? Of course I’ve called her – she’s not answering!” Lucifer snapped impatiently.

Dan smirked in amusement. “So she’s avoiding you.”

Lucifer glared at him. “She’s not…okay she might be avoiding me. But that still doesn’t change the fact that she should be back by now – she left here almost 6 hours ago, and the address is only a 20 minute drive away. Even if she does drive like an elderly turtle, she should have long since been back and buried under a pile of boring paperwork.”

Dan’s smile faltered, a flicker of worry crossing his face as he looked at his watch. “Let me call her.”

Lucifer tapped his foot anxiously as he stared at the phone Dan held to his ear, hoping that she was just annoyed with him still and screening his calls, and that any moment now he would hear her familiar feminine tones greeting her ex-husband.

“Straight to voicemail” Dan sighed, hanging up.

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “See! So unless you’ve done something to offend her as well, she can’t be avoiding both of us.”

“I admit, it’s not like her to go off the grid.”

“Finally, we’re in agreement!”

“Hey, Ella!” Dan called out, noticing the forensic scientist coming out of her lab and waving her over.

“Hey guys, what’s goin’ on?”

“Ella have you heard from Chloe today?”

“No, sorry.” She turned to Lucifer. “Weren’t you workin’ the Donaldson case with her?”

“You have no idea how much I wish I was Miss Lopez. But no – she went alone.”

“Ohhh you guys have a falling out huh?” Ella asked, a sympathetic smile on her face. “Don’t worry bud, you two always patch things up” she added, squeezing his arm in encouragement.

Out of the corner of his eye Lucifer saw Dan giving Ella the universal don’t ask/ stop talking hand gesture.

Lucifer sighed again frustratedly. “Be that as it may, everyone seems to be missing the point here -and that is that no one has heard from her in 6 hours!”

Ella frowned. “That’s not like Chloe.”

“No, it’s not.”

“And we’ve tried calling her?”

“Yes!”

Lucifer didn’t miss the worry that crossed her eyes, but Ella being the kind hearted friend that she was, tried to reassure him anyway. “I’m sure she’s fine – her battery probably just died or somethin’.”

Lucifer shook his head. “The Detective’s very anal about keeping her phone charged – in case her offspring ever needs to get hold of her. I’ve never known her to let it drop below 85% power. No…something’s wrong – I can feel it.”

The look Dan and Ella shared told him they were starting to share his sentiments.

“I’m gunna call her car radio – see if she picks that up.”

Lucifer and Ella followed Dan over to his desk and watched impatiently as he made the call. Dan cursed when there was no reply.

Lucifer snapped – this was getting them nowhere, and his worry was increasing by the second. “That’s it, I’m going to see the Lieutenant – he needs to have everyone stop what they’re doing and get out there and find her.”

“I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work like that man.”

“Well it should! She’s one of your own – the very _best_ of your own! All available resources should be diverted to finding her!” He didn’t wait for a reply before he strode purposefully over to the Lieutenants office and barged in, sans knocking.

Five minutes later, after a heated and ultimately fruitless discussion, Lucifer returned to Dan, even more frustrated and looking very much like he was ready to punch holes in things. “I’m reassigning your moniker Daniel – Lieutantant _Douche_ is even more useless than I thought you to be when we first met.”

“Thanks man” Dan deadpanned.

“You’ve welcome – you’ve gone up some in my estimation since.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “I take it you couldn’t charm him into sending out a search party then?”

“No. He was most unhelpful – said if the Detective wasn’t back by the end of her shift, he’d send a couple of unis out to look for her! Honestly, the man’s a complete imbecile – there’s no way he got that job on merit. He must have slept with someone – although I’m not sure why anyone would consider sleeping with that follicly-challenged oaf a favour!”

“Guys!” Ella came bounding out of her lab and back over to them. “I’ve hacked the locator on Chloe’s car – this is the address.”

Lucifer took the hastily scribbled note Ella was holding out. His heart sunk when he saw it was the address they were _both_ supposed to have been going to this morning. There was no way she should have been there all this time.

“I’ll look through CCTV in the area and see if anything shows up.”

Lucifer was already half way to the stairs before Dan had even finished his sentence.

Ella hurried after him, having to practically jog to keep up with his long strides. “I’m coming with.”

Lucifer opened his mouth to protest and explain that he would not need any help in dolling out punishment to anyone who had dared to interfere with the Detective’s wellbeing.

Ella however held up a hand to silence him. “I wanna help. And you look like you could use a friend.”

Lucifer softened. “Thank you, Miss Lopez.”

Somehow she also managed to convince him to allow her to drive. It was incredibly rare for him to let anyone anywhere near the driver’s seat of his Corvette, but given his current state of mind he reasoned they were more likely to arrive in one piece if he was not at the wheel. He did however fail to consider Ella’s misspent youth joyriding fast cars. Indeed, if she ever got bored of lab work and autopsies, he was positive she could have a successful career at NASCAR.

Ella glanced at him in concern at his unusual quietness. “You thinkin’ about your argument with Chloe?”

Pain flickered in Lucifer’s eyes. “Yes.”

“What were you guys even fighting about?”

Lucifer sighed. “She thinks I don’t want to be around her. That I don’t…care about her anymore.”

“No offence dude, but you have been kinda avoid-y with her since you’ve been back.”

“Yes, I know. But that’s not because I _don’t_ care about her, it’s because I _do_!”

Ella frowned at him in confusion. “You know that makes no sense, right? I don’t get it – why aren’t you and Chloe together already? It’s obvious you’re pining for each other. I mean it’s been obvious for years, but now it’s just…” She paused to exaggeratedly fan herself. “¡Dios mío! Dude, you don’t even need eyes to see it! You love her, she loves you – what’s the hold-up buddy? You should be rolling into work in the mornings with stupid smiles on your faces after riding the train to bonetown all night!”

“It’s not that simple Miss Lopez.” Lucifer really wished it was.

“Well, you should make it that simple.”

Lucifer made a vow that as soon as he found the Detective, he would endeavour to de-complicate matters. …But first he actually had to find her. He tried to ignore the churning in his stomach as they neared their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one today, but I hope you enjoyed it 🙂
> 
> Next chapter: Lucifer and Ella make some disturbing discoveries...


	3. Oh, this isn’t good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos - I really appreciate them! 🙂
> 
> In this chapter we find a little more out about what's happened to Chloe...

Ella managed to shave 5 minutes off of the 20 minute ETA and they pulled up sharply outside of the address.

“There’s the Detective’s car!” Lucifer was out of the Corvette and striding purposefully over to Chloe’s squad car before Ella had even turned off the engine.

Alarm bells – more of them, started ringing when he found that the door was unlocked. The Detective always locked the doors – even sometimes with him inside it.

“Oh, this isn’t good” Ella commented sombrely.

Lucifer thought she was referring to the unsecure state of the car, but he turned to find her squatting down behind it, a small black rectangular device in her hand.

Lucifer’s stomach bottomed out. “The Detective’s phone.” He’d recognise that infernal thing anywhere, given how often it rang at inopportune moments. Now though it was cracked and covered in dirt having been discarded in the gutter.

Ella nodded morosely. “She could have just dropped it and not realised?” It was a weak argument and the worried look on her face told him she didn’t believe it any more than he did.

“In addition to abandoning her car, unlocked?”

Ella sighed. “Yeah, that’s totally not Chloe. Something’s not right. Let’s try the house.”

Lucifer nodded, trying to calm the dread that was rapidly filling his stomach as he strode up the driveway. He barely resisted the urge to just kick the door off its hinges, instead hammering on it so hard it shook.

A few moments later the door opened to reveal a frazzled looking twenty-something guy wearing a vest and basketball shorts. “Dude, where’s the fire?! I was sleeping!”

“Brandon Clark?” Lucifer asked impatiently, not bothering to introduce himself or Ella.

“No, I’m Aiden Gray. Brandon’s my roommate – and like I told that other cop, he’s not here.”

Lucifer perked up. “The other detective - she was here?”

“Yeah she came by early this morning. She woke me up too.”

“When did she leave?”

“About 5 minutes after she got here. Look, is that it, ‘cus I’m on the night shift – I gotta be up in a couple hours?”

“I can assure you Mr Gray, your sleep schedule is of no consequence to me right now.” Lucifer narrowed his eyes at him. “Did you see where she went afterwards?”

Aiden looked a little scared at the intensity in Lucifer’s glare. “No – last I saw her she was talking to some guy over by her car.”

Lucifer felt his pulse rate increase. “What guy?”

“I don’t know man, just some guy – tall, late twenties maybe, light brown hair. I didn’t really pay them much attention.”

Lucifer sighed in exasperation and pointed over at Chloe’s cruiser. “Was it _that_ car?”

Aiden peered around them. “Erm, no – there was another car parked behind it. Black Chevy I think.”

“And you didn’t see either of them leave?”

“No man, I’m sorry – I saw them talking out of my window and then I went back to bed.”

Lucifer looked helplessly over at Ella, the feeling of dread that had started in his stomach had now spread throughout his entire body.

Ella sensed his desperation and took over, handing Aiden a business card. “Thanks for your help. If you remember anything else, call me.”

Aiden took it and nodded.

Lucifer regarded him cynically and then leaned down so he was eye to eye with him. His voice was menacingly low as he spoke. “If I find out you haven’t been entirely truthful, there will be hell to pay. Do you understand?”

Aiden’s eyes widened in fear and he held his hands up in surrender. “I-I swear man – I’m telling the truth.”

Lucifer straightened back up. “Good.” He patted him on the cheek before leaving him standing there staring open-mouthed at his retreating back.

* * *

Back at Chloe’s car Ella was rooting around in the glove box. She emerged looking somewhat triumphant. “Chloe’s work phone isn’t here!”

A flicker of hope ignited in him at the significance of this finding. “So, if it’s not here then there’s a chance she still has it on her?”

Ella nodded. “Which means we can track it.”

“And in doing so, track her.”

“Exactly!”

They got back into the Corvette and headed back to the precinct. Lucifer didn’t protest Ella driving again – he was most definitely not in any fit state to be in control of a vehicle right now. She called Dan to update him on the way. Hearing the rising panic in the voice of the man who had once been married to the woman Lucifer would lay down his life for, severed the last shred of control he was clinging on to.

Ella noticed him spiralling. “Hey, don’t freak out okay - we’re gunna find her. Decker’s tough – she knows how to handle herself.”

Lucifer took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. It didn’t work. He banged his head back on the headrest in frustration. “She thinks I don’t care anymore. She doesn’t realise its completely the opposite, and everything I’ve been doing is _because_ I care. …But she doesn’t know that, and now she’s gone – she’s been taken. I’m so stupid – I should have been here with her, protected her! It’s my fault – if only I’d just…all the things I should have said…what if I never get to say them?” His words spilled out in a pained cacophony as he looked at her helplessly.

“Whooaah Luce – you’re jumpin’ waaay ahead there buddy! Chloe’s gunna be okay – we’ll get her back. She’s got the A-team looking for her. And you’re totally gunna get the chance to apologise for being a clueless dumbass and waiting 4 years to drop the L-bomb!”

Lucifer huffed at her last comment, her teasing doing its intended job of calming him - slightly. As Ella wove them through the streets of LA, he remembered the item he’d stowed in his jacket pocket earlier. Pulling it out he brushed off the dirt from Chloe’s phone, switched it back on and unlocked it with ease – the passcode (the spawn’s birthday) was not hard to guess. But even if she had opted for a slightly more secure option, technology was just as susceptible to his ‘lock mojo’ as were doors. The screen was cracked in multiple places, but thankfully still functional. He justified the slight intrusion into her privacy by telling himself he was looking for clues that may be pertinent to ascertaining her whereabouts. It was a slim possibility, but a possibility none the less.

A click on her call history revealed no calls since Maze yesterday. Unhelpful, but Lucifer found himself scrolling back through the days anyway. In comparison to his usual call log, hers was rather sparse. Aside from Maze there were, predictably, calls to and from her offspring and Dan, interspersed occasionally by ‘Mom’ and ‘Pizza’. He frowned in confusion though when 15 days ago – the day before he returned, there was a call to _him_. Why would she call him when he was in Hell? His breath caught when he scrolled back further and found that she’d also called him the day before that…and the day before that. In fact she’d called him _every_ day that he’d been away. Each call was around 10 seconds long – just long enough to listen to his voicemail greeting before hanging up. She’d missed him so much that she’d called his phone every night just to hear his voice.

“¡Que te jodan, puto gilipollas!” Ella cursed, slamming the horn and gesturing obscenely at a guy in a pick-up who’d just cut them up, and who was now giving her the finger. In different circumstances Lucifer would have been amused at her colourful use of language. “Can you believe this pendejo?!”

Ella looked over at him, noticing his quietness. Her voice softened as she asked, “You find anything?”

Lucifer finally looked up from the screen. “Nothing to help with the current crisis no, but…” His voice trailed off with a soft sigh.

A smile pulled at Ella’s lips. “You found her Lucifer album, huh?”

Lucifer frowned in confusion. “Her _Lucifer_ _album_?”

“Oh…oops! Sorry Decker!” She shrugged after a moment and then continued, figuring she’d already spilled the tea. “Yeah she’s got this whole album of photos of you – she was always lookin’ at them when she thought no one was watching. Can’t fool a forensic though!”

Lucifer opened his mouth but no sound came out.

Ella glanced at him. “Wait, what did _you_ find?”

“She called me every day that I was away.” His voice held the wonder and amazement he still felt. “Even though she knew I couldn’t answer…just to hear my voice.”

“Aaah, that’s so sweet!” Ella beamed; her hand pressed to her chest dramatically. “I’m totally Deckerstar’s biggest shipper!”

Lucifer blushed. “Yes, well…we never did get the chance to sail that ship did we, what with all the cataclysmic crises getting in the way. Luck doesn’t seem to be on our side.”

“You’ll get your chance man – I know it. We’re gunna get Chloe back, lock up the bastard who took her and then you two can _finally_ get-it-on!”

“Oh, I’m going to do more than just lock him up! I’ll tear him limb from bloody limb! Prison will seem like a spa retreat by the time I’ve finished with him!”

Ella looked at him proudly. “You really love her don’t you?”

“Yes” Lucifer replied softly. “I do.” ‘Love’ had always been such a strange and confusing concept to him. It used to scare him, and still did if he was honest – more so now that he’d realised that that’s what the tightness in his chest was; because with it came not only the chance to be truly happy, but also the exponentially increased chance of pain and loss. Despite never having explicitly said those three little words to her – and that was something he was infinitely regretting now, there was no denying that that was what he felt for her. Chloe Decker – the mortal woman who had taught the devil to love, and shown him what it felt like to be loved in return.

Ella didn’t push him further, and for that he was grateful. Talking about his feelings was difficult at the best of times, but right now he was petrified that the amazing, incredible, selfless woman that he loved beyond measure was in danger and would be taken from him without ever knowing that. As Ella broke more than a few speed limits to get them back to the precinct, Lucifer clicked on Chloe’s photo app, immediately finding the ‘Lucifer album’ that was simply titled ‘L’. Opening it he had to swallow the ball of emotion that had lodged in his throat at what he found. There were numerous photos of him – most of which were natural, unposed shots that she’d taken without him realising. There was one of him sat in her chair at the precinct, feet up on her desk and a look of concentration on his face as he read through a file. Another she’d clearly taken from the balcony at Lux – it focused in on him as he played his set on the piano below, a carefree smile on his face. Then there was one of him asleep in her car. Admittedly that had occurred on a number of occasions - usually during long stakeouts when he was out of snacks, but he was fairly certain that this one had been taken not long before he left. They’d been on fairly rocky ground at the time, but she’d apparently still wanted to capture the moment where he’d let his guard down around her. There were also quite a few from their Monopoly night – one of him and the spawn, him looking indignant and her looking delighted as she drew a unicorn on his cheek. Another showed him post unicorn makeover, reclining next to the fire, eyes closed and looking completely content. He had felt exactly as he looked in that photo – happy. It had been a good night – one of his favourites. He couldn’t help but huff in amusement when he saw that she’d saved his semi-naked ‘Hello Detective’ shot that he’d uploaded as a screensaver to her work computer. Perhaps she hadn’t been quite as annoyed as she’s seemed at the time with his reorganising attempts.

Lucifer had a similar album of candid shots of her in his phone, taken at moments where he thought she had looked particularly beautiful. He never would have imagined that she would have done the same with him. One thing that did strike him with a pang though, was that there were no photos of the two of them together. He didn’t have any either. They’d known each other for almost 4 years – why had they never thought to take one? Perhaps they’d thought that they’d always have more time. If – nay, _when_ they found her, he would definitely be rectifying that. Along with all of the other things he’d made a mess of with her lately.

He just prayed he would get that chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points for anyone who gets close to guessing who the guy is who's taken Chloe!😈Clue: he's related to a canon character 🤔


	4. Total Psycho Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the comments and kudos! 🙂
> 
> No one guessed the canon character that Chloe's kidnapper is related to, but some of you got pretty close with suggesting it's someone from a case who has unfinished business with her, so congrats! 👏🏻  
> Edit: Bring_me_light guessed correctly🙌🏻
> 
> Hope you enjoy this next chapter

Back at the precinct, Dan had informed the Lieutenant of what they’d found. Apparently he was taking it rather more seriously now and had assembled a team to look into it. ‘ _Tosser’_ Lucifer thought - should have listened to him in the first place – they could have already had people out looking for her.

Lucifer and Ella hurried through the bullpen and into Ella’s lab, where Dan was waiting for them.

“Please tell me you’ve found something on the CCTV.” Ella looked hopefully at Dan.

Dan paused, and the look on his face told Lucifer it wasn’t good news. “I did, but you’re not gunna like it.”

“Just spit it out Daniel!” Lucifer snapped impatiently, his anxiety levels through the roof. If he was human he would surely have had a stroke by now.

“I identified a black Chevy heading towards the location Chloe was at, and ran the plates…the car’s registered to an Ethan Smith.”

“Who in Dad’s name is _Ethan Smith_?! And what does he want with the Detective?”

Dan’s voice was subdued as he replied, “He’s Perry Smith’s son.”

Lucifer’s blood boiled at hearing that deplorable human stain’s name again. “As if that monster hasn’t caused enough pain and suffering to the Detective!” he seethed. “And now you’re telling me his son is trying to make it a family tradition and follow in his evil father’s footsteps?!”

“Tell me about it – I thought we’d heard the last of that dick!” Dan agreed. He sighed. “ _We_ all know Perry was a scumbag murderer, but he was acquitted – maybe Ethan blames Chloe for dragging his Dad’s name through the mud…or he think’s if she hadn’t pushed the case against him he wouldn’t have got killed.”

Lucifer clenched his jaw and slammed his hand down on the table so hard it caused the glass to crack. “WHY are people so intent on blaming others for their own atrocities?!”

Neither of them seemed surprised by his outburst, the feelings of injustice and outrage shared by all in the room. Dan looked a little guilty, but Lucifer didn’t have the time to ponder as to why. There were far more important things to think about right now.

“You got an address for this bastard?” Ella asked.

Dan held up a piece of paper. “Pulled it just before you got back.”

Lucifer snatched it from him. “Let’s go find this despicable cretin then shall we!”

* * *

Ethan Smith lived in a rundown apartment block in one of the decidedly less desirable areas of LA. It was the type of place where unless you were immortal, it wouldn’t be advisable to venture out after dark. Or indeed during daylight hours given some of the colourful characters they passed on the way into Ethan’s apartment – at least not without a Kevlar vest anyway.

Lucifer didn’t waste any time with courtesies such as knocking. A swift kick to the centre of the door had it flying off its hinges and clattering to the floor with a thud.

Ella looked impressed. “Duuude you’ve got some serious Hulk vibes goin’ on! You gotta teach me how to do that!”

Lucifer grimaced as he stepped inside, his skin crawling at the unsanitary mess within. “As soon as I’ve ripped the limbs off of the vile creature who inhabits this pit, I’ll be more than happy to Miss Lopez.”

The apartment was tiny, only 3 rooms in total – a main room, functioning as a lounge and kitchen-diner, a bedroom and what was presumably a bathroom, and so searching it would not take long. The bathroom contained nothing more than mould and substances that would undoubtedly necessitate the need for antibiotics. The ‘living’ area was covered in innumerable take out remnants and dirty plates, a couple of porno magazines and an X-Box. It was the height of offence to his cleanliness OCD but otherwise provided no clues as to the Detective’s whereabouts.

It was when they stepped into the bedroom that Lucifer’s heart stopped in his chest.

Ella pretty much summed it up. “Whoooah!”

Two of the four walls were entirely covered with photos of the Detective, at various locations and times. He’d evidently been following her for a while.

“This guy’s gone total psycho stalker!”

Lucifer didn’t reply. His legs felt like lead, but they carried him further into the room as he took in the huge collage of images of the woman that was his entire world. Most were of her at work, out on cases – Dan was nearby in a few, Ella in some. Some of the unis he recognised appeared in others. Red hot anger sliced through his veins when he saw one of her with Beatrice – another Decker he would willingly kill for. How _dare_ he go anywhere near them! Lucifer’s eyes were then drawn to one of the most recent ones – he knew it was recent because he was in it. He recognised the mini golf course from a case they had worked last week. What punched him right in the gut though was the cavern of space between them, and not just physical. His posture was stiff and defensive. This is what she’d been talking about this morning when she said he was there but not really there. It was physically painful to see photographic evidence of how he was hurting her, especially when everything he’d done was to try and avoid that happening.

Ella looked equally disgusted as she took in the volume of images around them. “This creep’s been watching her for weeks – months even. Looks like he’s been waiting for the right moment to pounce.”

Lucifer’s eyes darted from picture to picture and his breath caught as realisation dawned on him. In _every_ single picture, the Detective had someone, or several someones, nearby – in not one of them was she alone. His voice was shaky as he asked, “Miss Lopez, did the Detective have a partner whilst I was away?”

“Not an official one – that spot’s always been yours. She worked with Dan mostly, Maze tagged along a lot too – mainly on the more gruesome cases that she thought were cool. We all just kinda rallied around her, you know – she said she was fine, but we knew she was missing you, so we made sure she wasn’t on her own.”

Lucifer’s throat tightened as regret crushed his chest, making it hard to breathe. “And that’s why he chose today – because she was alone.”

Ella caught on to what he was getting at. “No. Dude look, you gotta stop blaming yourself! This is not your fault.” She gestured at the sea of photos. “Look at this. If not today, he would have just waited for another opportunity. She would have been alone at some point.”

Lucifer felt moisture coat his eyes. “Perhaps, but she was alone _today_ because of me.”

Ella placed her hands on his arms and looked him in the eyes. “Lucifer” she said firmly. “I love you man, and I get that you’re hurting, but you gotta snap out of it. Chloe needs us – she needs _you_ , so you need to start acting like one half of the partnership with the best close rate in the precinct, and less like a sad puppy who’s just been bopped on the nose with a newspaper. We’ll get her back.”

Lucifer blinked and cleared his throat. “Right, yes…you’re right. Let’s get to it.”

* * *

Ella took photos of the room and sent them through to Dan as well as confiscating Ethan’s laptop. Lucifer took Ella’s advice – him falling apart would not help Chloe. Instead he channelled all of his panic and despair into focus on finding her and a burning rage that he would unleash on her kidnapper. He was still falling apart with worry inside, but he was trying to concentrate on solving the problem rather than despairing over its existence. He was the devil and he would yield every ounce of power and influence he had in this world to get her back.

On the drive back he called in favour after favour, giving orders to any and all who may be able to help. He also called in the big guns.

“Mazikeen! Whatever it is you’re doing – drop it. I need your help.”

Maze huffed. “You’re not my boss anymore – I don’t just come running whenever you click your fingers.”

“The Detective’s been taken” he told her, ignoring her remark and getting straight to the point.

There was a pause. “Who?” All defiance forgotten, Maze’s voice was cold as ice.

“Perry Smith’s wretched son.”

A string of Enochian expletives told Lucifer exactly what she thought of both generations of Smith men. “What do you need me to do?”

The tiniest of smiles pulled at Lucifer’s mouth and he sighed in relief. He knew Maze cared for the Detective and had looked out for her whilst he had been away. He would be forever grateful to her for that. “I need you to find the soulless miscreant. I’ll send you over the details. Take him alive if possible – I’d like to _personally_ dole out some punishment for his indiscretion.”

“On it.”

“Thank you.”

Ethan Smith was going to spend eternity regretting going anywhere near the Detective – _no one_ laid a hand on her and got away with it. No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Chloe's POV 🕵🏼


	5. Come on Decker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for the comments and kudos! 🙂
> 
> Now, let's check in with Chloe...

Chloe glared murderously as the guy who had kidnapped her at gunpoint shoved her roughly down onto a chair and pulled off the hood that had been covering her face. He ripped the tape off her mouth – it stung but she refused to let him know that. “Who the hell are you?” she snapped. “And what do you want with me?” He had accosted her after leaving her suspect’s house, waving her over under the guise of being lost and needing directions. She could kick herself for not being more cautious, but he’d taken her by surprise, pulling a gun on her before she had the chance to reach for hers. Getting her to put her hands on the side of the car he then attempted to cuff her. She was never going to go willingly though – she didn’t have it in her to give up without a fight. She had spun back around and made a grab for the gun. Unfortunately, he clocked her intention, responding by pistol-whipping her and knocking her out. She had woken up in the back of his car, tied up, gagged and with a pounding headache.

“You don’t recognise me, do you? But I know you” the guy sneered. “I’m Ethan. And you’re the reason my dad was murdered!”

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him, still drawing a blank. Had she got his dad convicted and he’d then been killed in jail…? “Who’s your dad?”

“Perry Smith.” He smirked at the look of realisation on her face.

Chloe clenched her jaw in anger. She’d hoped to never hear that name again. “Your dad killed _my_ dad!.”

“He was acquitted!”

“Yeah because he had all of the witnesses killed! Being acquitted doesn’t always mean you’re not guilty.”

“You’re wrong!”

“I’m not. Think about it – why would the Russians want your dad dead?” She answered for him before he had chance to think up some nonsensical reply. “Because he had one of theirs killed – someone who was a witness against him. An innocent man went to jail for 15 years, and was then murdered because of what your dad did – he didn’t just ruin my family’s lives, he ruined Joe Fields’ family’s lives too.”

“So killing my dad was what, revenge? Why couldn’t you just leave things alone?!”

“I had nothing to do with your dad’s death, but I won’t apologise for seeking justice – _legal_ justice for my dad’s murder.” Chloe knew she was playing with fire, but there was no way she would apologise for wanting to avenge her father.

“You’re gunna wish you’d never met my dad.”

Chloe bit her lip to refrain from replying that she already did. He may be a crazy psychopath, but he was right on that. “You do realise people are gunna be looking for me? In fact, they probably already are. And trust me when I say they will literally raise hell when they find you.” Even though things were strained between her and Lucifer at the moment, she had zero doubt that he would be out there looking for her and that he wouldn’t stop until he found her.

Ethan smirked, clearly thinking she was exaggerating. He really had no idea who he was messing with. “Too bad they don’t know where to look.”

Chloe glanced around at her new surroundings – it was a dark, dingey, cave-like room. They were definitely underground, which unfortunately meant that the cell phone currently hidden in her boot wouldn’t have service. There was a sliver of light shining through a small barred window at the top of one of the walls. The situation could definitely be better, but knowing who was on her side gave her comfort. She decided against telling Ethan that he was no match for the devil and his bounty-hunting demon – it would be far more satisfying to see him find that out for himself.

She decided to take a different tack. “Look, you got what you wanted – you’ve kidnapped me, knocked me out and locked me up. You win. Why don’t you leave while you still can – because if you’re caught here with me, you’ll be going to jail for the rest of your life.” _‘And that will be the pleasant part’_ she added in her head.

“You think I’m that easy to manipulate?” Ethan replied, unphased by her threat. “I’ll take my chances – I have nothing to lose.”

Okay, so reasoning with him wasn’t going to work.

Ethan leaned down towards her, placing one hand on each arm of her chair. His face was just above hers and there was a sinister look in his eyes that she’d seen before in Perry’s when he’d smirked at her outside of the courthouse. “I’m not done with you yet” he leered, “But when I am, maybe I’ll go pay a visit to that little daughter of yours too.”

Chloe saw red. He could threaten her all he wanted, but when it came to Trixie, there was nothing she would not do to protect her child. With every ounce of strength and leverage she could muster, she brought her head back and slammed it forward as hard as she could into his face. He yelped in startled pain and stumbled backwards as his nose exploded with blood. “If you dare even harm a single _hair_ on her head, forget the police and everyone else who’s looking for me – _I_ will personally make sure that every single day of the rest of your life is a living hell!”

Her head was pounding from the second blunt force trauma to it that day and she could see stars in her vision, but she was not backing down.

“You bitch!” Ethan yelled, his bloody hand cradling his now clearly broken nose.

Chloe just glared at him.

“For that – no food or water today!” He spat blood out onto the floor as he turned and left her alone, slamming and locking the door behind him. She hoped she’d chipped some of his teeth as well.

Now alone, Chloe looked around at her desolate prison. _‘Come on Decker – time to figure out a plan.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update today but I hope you enjoyed the little snapshot into how Chloe is getting on. Tomorrow will be longer and will include a bit of Lucifer-Linda!


	6. It’s not good enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos 🙂 I'm really sorry this is late! With all of the awfulness going on in the world what with this pandemic, racism, police brutality, and then if that wasn't enough some 'fans' feeling the need to harass the cast on Twitter, I haven't really been in the mood for editing. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you’re all safe and well. And in honour of the 1 year anniversary of the Season 5 renewal, here's the next chapter and some Luci-Linda as promised 🙂

Lucifer was a man on a mission as he strode purposefully through the precinct, his considerable height advantage meaning Ella had to jog to keep up with him. He was not the usual jovial enigma his colleagues had come to know – there was no smile on his face and he did not stop to converse with anyone or even just to say hello. In fact, the stern set of his jaw and hard glare oozed a power and determination that told he was not to be messed with and which had everyone darting out of his path to avoid his wrath. He did not feel guilty for his lack of decorum – he could apologise and build bridges later, but right now he didn’t have a second to waste and his sole focus was on doing whatever it took to find the Detective.

“Daniel! Where are we at with tracking the Detective’s work phone?”

Dan turned from where he was stood behind the table in Ella’s lab, phone to his ear, and held his index finger to tell him to wait.

Lucifer clenched his jaw in frustration and tapped his foot impatiently. He did not like waiting.

“Okay, thanks…keep trying and let me know if you manage to get through the system.” He hung up and rubbed his brow in exasperation.

“Daniel!” Lucifer snapped, “The Detective’s phone?! We don’t have all day!”

Dan would normally have been irked by Lucifer’s lack of patience, but given the magnitude of the situation, this time he let it slide. “Yeah…we’ve got a bit of a problem there.”

“What kind of a problem?” Lucifer ground out through gritted teeth.

“That was IT on the phone – they’re having problems locating Chloe’s cell because there’s no signal. Wherever it is, it’s out of range. And because it’s police issue, there’s a tonne of security and firewalls to get through.”

Lucifer swore and then laughed humourlessly. “So the LAPD can’t hack into their _own_ system – how wonderfully ironic!”

“Yeah that’s kinda whacked” Ella agreed.

“Well if those incompetent fools and their prehistoric technology can’t perform such a simple bloody task, I’ll do it myself!”

Lucifer was half way out of the lab when Dan called out to him. “Wait! Lucifer, if tech can’t do it, what makes you think you can?”

Lucifer turned back to him and huffed arrogantly. “Have you met me Daniel?!” He didn’t wait for a reply. “Call me if you hear anything!”

Wasting no time, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He hit ‘call’ as he made his way through the parking lot. “Larry! …yes, wonderful to speak to you. I need to call in that favour – I have a job that requires your particular expertise…”

* * *

Lucifer’s hackles rose as he drove down the freeway. ‘Out of range’ could mean a number of things – it could have been tossed and be at the bottom of a lake somewhere and so not even actually be with the Detective – and therefore tracking it would be a wild goose chase and lead to yet another dead end. On the other hand, it – and she, could be being held in some sort of prison that was impenetrable to cellular networks, or even underground. There were very few things that could scare him, and the thing that had, and would always, scare him the most was threats to the Detective’s safety. The last time he’d felt like this was when she’d been poisoned, and he’d been helpless watching her deteriorate. Then, and now, it was absolutely terrifying.

He hit the radio on, hoping it would provide a small semblance of distraction to drown out his racing thoughts. The radio however had other ideas, seemingly wanting to amplify his pain as he had apparently tuned into ‘Depressing FM’. He groaned in annoyance and went to smack the traitorous device to turn it off, but his hand paused as the words hit him like a sucker punch.

_There goes my heart beating  
'Cause you are the reason  
I'm losing my sleep  
Please come back now_

His throat tightened, his breathing becoming increasingly difficult.

_There goes my mind racing  
And you are the reason  
That I'm still breathing  
I'm hopeless now_

_I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason_

Lucifer blinked furiously, his vision becoming blurry as he tried desperately to ward off the tears. _He_ needed to fix what he’d broken. And it killed him that Chloe didn’t know that she was _his reason_ – for _everything._

_There goes my hands shaking  
And you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now, _

_If I could turn back the clock  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
I'd spend every hour, of every day  
Keeping you safe_

He wished so badly he could go back and do things differently, make it better…keep her safe. It was getting too much, but he couldn’t stop listening.

_I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason_

_I don't wanna fight no more  
I don't wanna hide no more  
I don't wanna to cry no more come back, I need you to hold me  
A little closer now, just a little closer now  
Come a little closer, I need you to hold me tonight_

_I'd climb every mountain_ _  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
'Cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason_

Lucifer swiped angrily at a tear that had escaped before hitting the power button on the radio with rather more force than was necessary. He’d never had a song describe quite so exactly how he was feeling in that precise moment. He was torn between torturing himself by listening to it on repeat and never wanting to hear it again.

* * *

Word must have gotten around because Linda swung the door open before he’d even had chance to knock. Her face was a picture of concern which told him he likely looked as bad as he felt.

“Lucifer, are you okay?!” she asked sympathetically, standing aside to allow him entry. “Maze told us what happened – I can’t believe it!”

“Believe it Doctor – that despicable family is trying to ruin the Detective’s life all over again.”

Linda ushered him over to the couch and sat down next to him. “I take it there’s no news?”

Lucifer sighed in frustration and pulled at his hair. “Just dead ends! We’ve been running around in circles all day, and the LAPD are beyond useless – they’ve been sitting on their hands for most of it and now they can’t even hack into one of their _own_ phones!”

“I’m sure they’re doing everything they can” Linda reasoned diplomatically.

“BUT IT’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!” Lucifer yelled, his voice pained. “ _None_ of it is good enough.”

“Lucifer, I know that this is a horrible, _horrible_ thing to be going through. And I understand the _unyielding_ terror you feel when someone you love is abducted. When Charlie was taken, it was the worst pain I’ve ever felt in my life. So I get what you’re feeling right now.”

Lucifer just looked at her with sad watery eyes and her heart went out to him.

“I also know how helpless you feel not knowing where that person is, and not knowing what to do to get them back.” She paused, and the lost expression on his face told her she’d hit the nail on the head.

“I’m letting her down, Doctor!” His voice cracked as the agony he was feeling squeezed at his throat. “I’m failing her – again. I’ve called in every favour and contact I can think of that may be able to help – both legal and illegal, but it’s not enough! Every second she’s with that monster is a second too many. I need to do more – I want to be out there looking for her, but I don’t know _where_ to look, and I won’t know that until someone gets back to me! I just feel so _useless!”_

“Lucifer you’re not useless. Running aimlessly around the city and punching holes in things, or people, wouldn’t help Chloe – or you.” Linda’s voice was soft but firm as she continued. “Even if you feel like you’re standing still, you’re not doing nothing. You’re doing everything in your power to get information that will help you to find her.”

Lucifer ran his hands through his hair in agitation. “If it weren’t for me, we wouldn’t be needing information – because she wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place!”

“Lucifer, you can’t blame yourself – this is not your fault.”

“Oh but it is Doctor. If I hadn’t been such a fool this morning, or more precisely ever since I’ve been back, then the Detective wouldn’t have kicked me off the case and I’d have been there with her.”

“Lucifer, men like Ethan don’t let things go – if not today then he’d have just waited for another opportunity.”

“That’s what Miss Lopez said.”

“And she was right.”

“But even if that were true, there are so many things that if I’d have done them differently it may have avoided her being targeted. …If I hadn’t tried to help during the trial – if I hadn’t testified, Mum wouldn’t have meddled…if I could have just _lied_ , maybe Perry would have been found guilty – he’d have been rotting in jail instead of dead, and his gullibly loyal progeny would have seen his despicable father for what he was and left the Detective well alone!”

“We can’t live our lives thinking about the what ifs, buts and maybes – it’s pointless and would just drive us crazy. Lucifer, you can’t blame yourself for Perry being acquitted – he was a monster who killed half of the prosecution’s witnesses. And you don’t lie – that’s who you are. Chloe loves you, all of you, _for who you are._ And she’s told you that. If you believe nothing else, believe that.”

Lucifer choked on a sob. “But I never got around to telling her that _I_ love _her_. I can’t lose her, Linda.”

Linda transitioned from therapist to friend at seeing the unadulterated agony on his face. She sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his arm. “You won’t lose her” she assured him softly, and prayed that she wouldn’t be proved wrong. “The LAPD are out there looking for her, as well as two angels and a bounty hunting demon. You’ll find her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it 🙂
> 
> I can't promise daily updates at the moment, but the next chapter will be uploaded shortly (I won't say 'soon' as I know that's a curse word to this fandom lol). So I'll see you shortly 😈


	7. A design flaw unique to humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos and comments - I really do enjoy reading them 🙂

Lucifer’s conversation with Linda had helped to calm his frazzled nerves – slightly. He just felt so impotent _waiting_ for someone to get back to give him with a lead so he could go out there and tear up the streets. He _hated_ waiting. Which was why when Maze called and told him she’d found Ethan’s mother, he jumped at the chance to get out of the house.

“You want me to head over there and interrogate the bitch?” Maze asked, “I haven’t had a good water torture in years!”

“I appreciate the enthusiasm Maze, but whilst cracking skulls is certainly your forte, this one may require a honey rather than vinegar approach – at least at first. And you’re definitely more vinegar.”

Lucifer imagined Maze shrugging, not in the least bit offended. Maze was incredibly efficient at extracting information from people, but he was hoping the woman unfortunate enough to have been married to that wretch, and cursed with a son such as Ethan might respond to a gentler approach given that her family was punishment enough in itself. If she decided to be difficult though, he wouldn’t hesitate to allow Maze to try her _alternative_ methods of persuasion.

He did however take Amenadiel with him – it never hurt to have a little extra celestial firepower at your disposal. Another benefit of the two brothers going rather than Maze was that they didn’t have to endure the six hour drive that it would have taken to get to Sacramento. Granted Maze would have likely done it in four, but being celestials came with its perks and less than ten minutes of flying later, he and Amenadiel landed outside of their location.

Lucifer knocked determinedly on the front door of the small, unassuming house and ran a hand over his windswept hair as they waited, in an attempt to tame his now wild curls. Amenadiel had no such problems.

After a few moments, a short, sixty-something, world-weary looking woman opened the door and regarded them warily. “Can I help you?”

“Pamela Smith?” Lucifer asked, forcing what he hoped was a friendly smile onto his face.

“It’s Davies now. I went back to my maiden name after my _ex-husband_ and I got divorced.”

Her inflection of _ex-husband_ displayed clear vitriol and suggested there was no love lost there. Good – that should make things easier.

“So you were aware of your ex-husband’s crimes?”

Pamela narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. “Are you police?”

Lucifer didn’t skip a beat. “I work with the police, yes.” When Pamela glanced at Amenadiel in his rather more casual attire, he added. “And this is my associate.”

Amenadiel raised an eyebrow, impressed at his brother’s ability to tell the truth without actually telling the truth.

Pamela regarded them for a few moments before seeming to decide they were trustworthy enough. “Perry was a merciless, cheating bastard who only cared about himself. I wish I’d never met him. I knew he was on the wrong side of the law, but I didn’t realise the extent of what he’d done until the court case for that poor cop’s murder. I swear if I’d known I’d have testified to get that asshole locked up myself. I moved out here to get away from all the carnage he made.”

“Well he may have escaped justice whilst he was alive, but I can assure you he is most definitely paying for his crimes now – I made _personally_ sure of that!” Pamela looked a little confused by his statement, but Lucifer continued before she could start asking irrelevant questions. “We’re not actually here to talk about him though. We need to locate your son.”

“Ethan? Why? What’s he done now?” Pamela sighed.

“He appears to have engaged in a spot of kidnapping.”

Pamela’s eyes widened. “Oh my God!”

“Yes, well I think we can safely say he’s lost any chance he had of ever meeting my father.”

“Are you sure it was him? Who has he taken?”

“Positive.” Lucifer clenched his jaw. “And he’s taken someone very important to me. A police officer – the daughter of the man your ex-husband killed.”

“Oh that poor woman!” Pamela looked aghast, before her expression changed to one of anger. “As if Perry hadn’t already put her through enough!”

“Quite” Lucifer agreed, his expression hard. “You don’t seem overly surprised that your son is wanted by the police…”

Pamela sighed again. “He was always such a good boy all through school – honour roll, valedictorian, even got a full scholarship to MIT. I was so proud of him – he was really going to make something of himself. …But a few years ago I noticed a change in him – right around the divorce. He became cold and distant, _harsh_ – nothing like the boy I brought up. He became more and more like his dad. He completely cut me off…and then when Perry died, that was when he totally went off the rails – I didn’t recognise him anymore. I reached out to him so many times, God knows I tried, but he was so _angry_.”

“Was he…violent towards you?” Amenadiel asked tentatively.

Pamela didn’t reply, but the defeated way she dropped her gaze was all the answer they needed. Lucifer felt physically sick at the thought that Chloe was being held by a violent psychopath. If he thought nothing of harming his own mother, then the thought of what he would do to someone who meant nothing to him was unbearable.

“Do you know where he is?” Lucifer asked, the desperation clearly evident in his voice.

“I’m sorry” Pamela shook her head. Lucifer wasn’t sure if she was sorry she didn’t know where Ethan was or for what he’d done – perhaps both. “I haven’t seen or heard from him in over a year.”

Lucifer’s heart sunk at seemingly yet another dead end. She appeared to be telling the truth, but considering the family she came from though, he had to make sure. He turned to his brother and nodded. Amenadiel understood and with a blink of his eyes the world stilled around them. Stepping around Pamela, who remained standing in the doorway obliviously, with the same regretful look on her face, they entered the house.

A search of the rooms and garden confirmed there was no one else there, nor was there anything to suggest Ethan had been there recently. There was a notable lack of family photos on display. The Detective has photos of the urchin proudly displayed on every available shelf and wall in her home, and Lucifer had come to learn that this was a normal thing for families to do. Linda he’d noticed had followed the same tradition with his nephew. But Pamela’s home displayed no such mementos – perhaps the reminder would have been too painful. Indeed, the only evidence that she had a son was a worn photograph in one of her bedside drawers of a pre-teen Ethan, smiling as he hugged his mother – a reminder of the child she had effectively lost.

Satisfied that Pamela had not been lying, the two angels returned to their original position on the front stoop and time commenced once more. Amenadiel gave the woman, who was none the wiser about their sans search warrant home invasion, a sympathetic smile. “Thank you for your help. If you hear from him, please let the LAPD know right away.”

Pamela nodded regretfully. “I hope you find your detective.”

Lucifer’s stomach clenched painfully. He so desperately needed to find _his_ detective.

Amenadiel looked at him with concern and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Come on Luci.”

Lucifer said nothing and just mutely followed his brother back to the spot they’d landed earlier.

“Back to LA?” Amenadiel asked softly.

“One minute brother, I just…I feel a little…” He didn’t finish his sentence, instead doubling over and bracing his hands on his knees as he retched. His face was clammy, his legs weak, and his insides felt like they were about to become outsides – it was an incredibly unpleasant feeling. He watched in horror as the contents of his stomach were deposited on the pavement, narrowly missing his Louboutins. Given that he hadn’t eaten all day, all that came up was bile – but it was no less appalling.

He paused for a few moments after his stomach stopped contracting painfully and wiped his mouth with his hand in disgust. When he was satisfied there was nothing left to regurgitate, he stood back up. “That was…highly unpleasant! I’ve never vomited before, and I can’t say it’s an experience I wish to repeat! I thought that was a design flaw unique to humans.”

Amenadiel gave him a sympathetic look, and in a show of brotherly concern didn’t take the opportunity to tease him. “It’s okay Luci – Charlie does it all the time.”

Lucifer frowned, feeling mildly insulted. “Charlie’s a _baby_ – he has no control over what enters or leaves his body! And he’s half human.”

A small smile of amusement pulled at Amenadiel’s lips, before placing a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “You’re worried about Chloe – it’s understandable. And you’re more human than you realise when it comes to her.”

Lucifer swallowed, grimacing at the acrid taste in his mouth. He pulled out his flask and drained half of it in an attempt to wash it away. ‘Worried’ was perhaps the understatement of the millennium. “Yes, well – let’s go home shall we.”

Amenadiel didn’t push him further, and for that he was grateful, but as they took to the skies once again, the thought hit him with a pang that ‘home’ was only home if Chloe was there with him. And given that she was not there, and he still had no idea where she was, he had never felt more lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up shortly/ in the near future (not 'soon') 😈


	8. Do you need a hug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As always, thank you for the comments and kudos! 
> 
> I've completely finished editing now so I can get back to daily updates! 🥳 I also have two completed chapters for Dating 101, one of which I will be posting tomorrow (Monday). 😈
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter - there's a Luci-Ella scene in it that I really love 🙂

Lucifer did not sleep that night. He had always loved the sunset – there was no sun to set, or even light, in Hell, and so it was something that he had come to truly appreciate during his time on Earth. The perfect vantage point to see it was one of the things that sold the penthouse to him, but standing on his balcony that night it was the first time he hated the sunset. Because watching the sun slowly descend out of view behind the LA skyline and the kaleidoscope of colours rippling across the darkening sky, signified that the day was ending – and whilst that in itself was not unusual, this time it was a painful reminder that the day was ending with Chloe still lost. A new day would begin without him knowing where she was, or even if she was safe, and that was why he no longer loved the sunset.

In lieu of sleeping, he spent the entire night on his phone. He alternated between calling in more favours and chasing up others, staring at it in his hand as if he could will it into ringing with news, and longingly flicking through his ‘The Detective’ photo album. It was still surprising to him that she had an equivalent version on her own phone. He’d amassed quite the collection over the years – 90% of which she was unaware he’d taken. Each one captured a moment, an expression that he’d been unable to resist immortalising. To anyone who saw his years long portrait gallery it would be so very obvious how completely in love the photographer was with his muse. It was the hope that he would be able to add to these snapshots in time that was the only thing keeping him going.

Morning came with a list of acquaintances of the monster who had taken away a part of him. Lucifer showered and changed his attire before hurrying out – not for his usual vain reasons, but to avoid the ‘homeless magician’ look that would suggest to those who saw him that he had been out drinking all night, or that he had perhaps been recently released from a holding cell, and thus likely to convey less authority and persuasive power than his normally immaculate self. His ablutions and dressing were much swifter than usual though – his hair was tidy, but he didn’t bother to tame the curls with product, his stubble too was left a day longer than normal and thus darker on his jaw. The dark shadows beneath his eyes were the only sign that something was amiss, but his suit was smart and wrinkle free and the clean, pressed fabric on his freshly washed skin made him feel marginally better.

As the day went on though, no amount of smart suits, charm or ‘desire mojo’ could get people to provide him with pertinent information that they simply didn’t possess. Lucifer lost count how many high school friends, college roommates, ex-girlfriends and previous work colleagues he visited, racking up more airmiles than American Airlines. Not one of them had seen or heard from Ethan in over a year – each of them telling a similar story to his mother about how he’d changed into someone they no longer recognised. Those that had known him for the longest mentioned there always being _something_ about him that wasn’t quite right, but were none the less shocked that he could do something like this. With each name he ticked off the list and with each hour that passed by without a breakthrough, he felt more and more frustrated and desperate. Linda’s advised against activity of running around the city and punching holes in things and people began to seem more and more appealing.

It was dark by the time he got back to LA but he did not go home, instead heading into the precinct. An earlier text from Ella had confirmed that they were no further along in locating Ethan either. The desk sergeant offered him a sympathetic smile as he walked in, which he half-heartedly returned, but no one else bothered him as he made his way through the bullpen. Thankfully the annoying lieutenant had vacated the premises for the day and so would not get to become the test subject so he could find out if punching a hole in someone would improve his mood.

Lucifer dropped down into the Detective’s chair, as he had done countless times before, but this time it felt wrong knowing that she wasn’t just around the corner ready to narrow her eyes at him for having his feet up on the desk and shooing him up and into his own chair across from her. He logged on to her computer, her password – ‘Monkeybottoms1’, bringing a small smile to his face. When he’d first figured out that she was alternating between variations (the LAPD system prompting a change every 3 months) of the word he’d once told her he could work into any sentence quite easily, it had caused a strange fluttering in his chest to know that she had chosen something related to him. He hadn’t told her he was aware of her amusing choice of password, not wanting her to change it to something boring and none-him in protest at his computer hacking.

As the home screen loaded up, he was sure on this occasion the Detective would forgive his unauthorised accessing and unsupervised usage of police resources. Even if not though, he would be beyond happy for her to reprimand him for the infringement, because her being pissed off would mean that she was safe – and back with him.

Lucifer knew how to access the city’s traffic cams and CCTV – he’d used it before once when he was bored and decided to amuse himself by tracking Dan on his way to a case and then texting him constructive criticism on his driving skills. Dan had identified Ethan through finding his car on these cameras and so Lucifer was planning on scouring that camera footage to see if he could spot anything the LAPD had missed and locate where that cretin was taking his detective. It would be an onerous task, but he would happily fill in boring paperwork without complaint for the rest of eternity if it would get her back.

As the network of cameras came to life on the screen, Lucifer scrolled back to the footage from two days ago and settled in for a long night of monster hunting.

* * *

Lucifer was vaguely aware of someone calling his name, but it sounded far away as his eyes remained transfixed on the screen in a continuous cycle of saccadic movements over the footage. The repetitive _“Lucifer!”_ , accompanied by a hand on his shoulder eventually broke him out of his trance. His blinked rapidly to clear the fog as his brain fought to catch up and Ella came into view.

“Dude, have you been here _all night?”_ Her forehead was scrunched in concern.

The last time Lucifer had been aware of the time it had been 11:30pm and he had just sat down at the Detective’s desk, but glancing over at the window and the sun pouring through it, he realised it was now most definitely daytime. “Erm, it would seem so.” He rubbed tiredly at his eyes, but it did little so ease the dull ache behind them that was courtesy of two days of no sleep. “What time is it?”

“It’s just after 7” Ella informed him. “I wanted to get in early to see if there was any news. I can’t just sit around waiting.”

“Ditto Miss Lopez.” Lucifer stood up and swayed slightly at the sudden change in altitude and subsequent head rush. “I need coffee.”

Ella looked down worriedly at the collection of empty coffee cups littered across Chloe’s desk. “Erm…maybe water would be better – death by caffeine’s not so fun.”

Lucifer gave her a small smile. “Not to worry Miss Lopez – my tolerance level for stimulants is inhumanly high.”

He returned a few minutes later with two cups of the precinct swill that masqueraded as coffee, and handed one to Ella. He would normally avoid this abomination of a beverage like the plague, but right now it would have to do. He grimaced at the bitter metallic taste, but forced it down regardless.

“Thanks.” Ella took the offered cup with a grateful half smile and then asked tentatively, “How’re you holdin’ up?”

Lucifer sank down heavily onto the corner of the desk. “I’m not sure that I actually am Miss Lopez. I’m running on adrenaline and caffeine at this point. Oh, and whiskey too, but that well appears to have run dry.” He shook his empty flask in demonstration.

Ella’s face was full of sympathy as she placed a hand on his arm in solidarity. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re doing great.”

He nodded slightly and hoped she understood that he appreciated her words, even if he didn’t believe them himself.

“Do you need a hug?”

Normally she would forgo such preamble and just launch herself at him, like a taller version of the Detective’s offspring, and he would uncomfortably pry her off his person a few seconds later. Unusually though, this morning he found that he wouldn’t have minded such an accosting. “I-…well, it couldn’t hurt.”

Ella smiled warmly, and if he wasn’t mistaken there was also an element of pride in her eyes. She held her arms open in invitation. “Bring it in buddy.”

He leaned forward, resting his aching head on her shoulder and allowing her to wrap her petite arms around his waist. His chest felt tight and he willed himself not to cry as she rubbed a comforting hand over his back.

Lucifer leaned back up a few minutes later and cleared his throat, feeling a little embarrassed; so unused was he to allowing anyone to comfort him.

Ella seemed to understand his discomfort and changed the subject. “So, did you find anything on the camera footage?”

Lucifer sighed. “I tracked that cretin’s car from where he took the Detective to just north of Pasadena. But then nothing – it’s like he dropped off the face of the earth. How can a car just disappear?!”

Ella moved over to the wall where there was a state map pinned up and “hmmm”ed as she considered this information. “He could have gone east towards Arcadia – traffic cams that way are super sketchy. Orrr, he could be heading up into the National Forest – which would explain the whole dropping off the face of the earth.”

Lucifer clenched his jaw in anger, the latter seeming more likely. “Indeed. What better place for our kidnapper to hide and stay off the radar. Might also explain why the Detective’s phone is out of range.”

Ella was nodding, seeming to agree with his theory.

Lucifer stood up and attempted to straighten his horrendously rumpled suit, giving up after a few seconds when he realised it was a futile endeavour. “Right, well – time to go flush out a criminal then.”

“You’re going up to the forest?”

“Seems like a good place to start.”

Lucifer was already half way to the stairs, Ella trotting after him at his heels. “You do realise that’s over 700,000 acres, right?”

“All the more reason for me hurry up and get started.”

“Wait!” she called out to him, causing him to pause at the bottom of the stairs. “I’ll come with – let me just get my stuff.”

“No” Lucifer replied quickly, before she had chance to disappear. He had no intention of driving there and he wasn’t sure now was the right time to reveal his extra appendages to her and subsequently disavow her of the notion that he was a method actor. He needed the clever forensic’s brain fully functioning, firing on all cylinders and focussed on the task at hand, rather than dissolved into a puddle of mush from the sight of divinity. “Thank you, Miss Lopez” he added more softly. “But I’ll be fine on my own. You stay here and oversee things from this end. Perhaps you could convince Lieutenant Douche to send up some reinforcements. He gets paid a handsome enough salary – he could at least attempt to earn those taxpayers’ dollars.”

“Okay…well as long as you’re sure. Let me know if you find anything.”

“Of course.”

Lucifer nodded and resumed his ascent, taking the stairs two at a time.

“Lucifer” Ella called him once more when he reached the top. He turned once again, a little frustrated as he was antsy to get going. His frustration dissipated though at her words. “Chloe’s gunna be really proud of you when she gets back.”

He offered her a small smile as he vacated the precinct, hoping beyond hope that he would get the opportunity to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! See you tomorrow for the next chapter😈


	9. Is it windy out there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!🙂 Anyone else noticed how horrendously slow AO3 notifications are at the moment? I'm getting mine a whole day late!
> 
> So this chapter we check back in with Chloe, as well as Luci, and she has an idea that a couple of you thought might be worth her trying...

Chloe groaned in frustration as she tugged at the restraints that were binding her hands behind her back – they weren’t budging and just dug uncomfortably into the flesh on her wrists. Her head still ached, and she was fairly certain she had a concussion. Her stomach growled in protest at its emptiness – the sadistic bastard who was keeping her here had stuck to his threat to withhold food and water that first day, which he’d also extended to the second day. She hadn’t eaten anything since before this nightmare began, but she still didn’t regret breaking his nose. The sight of the swollen, purple mess on his face brought her a great deal of satisfaction. Food she could do without for a while, but the dehydration was starting to get to her, especially being stuck in this stuffy prison – not that she would give him the satisfaction of knowing that though.

Ethan’s ears must have been burning because the door creaked and then there was her captor, standing there casually like this was a normal situation. He sneered when she glared at him.

He tossed a bottle of water at her feet. “Here. Can’t have you kicking it before I’m done with you.”

Chloe glanced at it and then resumed glaring at him. “And how exactly do you expect me to drink that?!” She rattled her restraints against the chair to emphasise her point.

Ethan sighed in annoyance as if it were more of an inconvenience to _him_ than it was to her that she was tied up. He snatched the bottle up roughly and took the lid off. “Don’t even think of trying anything” he told her as he held it up to her mouth.

Chloe wanted to spit it in his face, but her need for water won out – just. She drained the whole bottle, her body feeling immediate relief. He stepped back when she had finished and watched her. If he was waiting for a thank you, he’d be waiting a long time.

“Saw some of your little cop buddies snooping around at the gas station earlier.”

Chloe’s ears perked up at this.

“Too bad for you they’re always on the back foot though. I knew they’d track my car eventually, so I planned ahead and switched it. It’ll take them a while to find this one, but by then we’ll be long gone, and they’ll be back to chasing their tails.”

Ethan looked far too pleased with himself and Chloe wanted to punch the smug smile off his face. “Where are you taking me?”

Ethan huffed. “Like I’m going to tell you. All you need to know is it’s somewhere your little friends will never find you.”

Chloe looked at him in disgust. Her level of hatred and revulsion for the ‘man’ rivalled that that she felt towards his father. He was vastly underestimating her ‘little cop buddies’ though, and especially the supernatural squad. He would be in for a world of pain when Lucifer and Maze got their hands on him, and Chloe was in no mood to do anything to dampen their enthusiasm.

“I’ll be back later tonight to move you.” Ethan made his way back over to the door, clearly having had enough of her company. The feeling was mutual. “Don’t go anywhere.” He laughed at his own joke and Chloe swore after him as the door slammed shut, locking her in once more.

Chloe sighed in frustration. As much as she hated this place with a passion, moving somewhere else would be bad. It sounded like her friends were getting closer, but if Ethan moved her then they’d be back to square one. Maybe she could find some way to stall him and so give them a better chance. If the light peeking in from the tiny window was any indication, it was still daytime. Ethan would likely wait until late at night to move her so the roads would be quieter and there would be lees people around to notice his law breaking. That meant that she had probably between 8-12 hours to either figure out a way to escape or for her friends to find her.

Chloe felt a wave of nausea wash over her, that had nothing to do with hunger, at the thought of those back in LA who were looking for her. They must be going out of their minds. And Trixie…her daughter must be so scared. She always hated it if she didn’t get to speak to her before she went to bed. Chloe could only hope that Dan was shielding her from the worst of it and distracting her as much as possible.

Her heart ached too at the thought of her partner, of Lucifer. They had not left things on good terms the morning she was taken. And that was something she was deeply regretting now. She knew him and he had always had an awful tendency to shoulder the blame for things that weren’t his fault, and she had no doubt he was blaming himself for this too. Chloe wasn’t exactly sure what he felt for her these days, whether the feelings he’d once had for her had faded during his time in Hell, but regardless of how he saw her, she did know that he cared. Imagining the pain and tumult of emotions in his beautiful brown eyes when he learned what had happened to her, and his no doubt growing desperation as the days wore on, made her heart clench. However rocky things were between them, she hated the thought that he was hurting, and desperately wanted to take that away from him.

Some time later an idea occurred to her. It was pretty out there, and she had no idea if it would work or even if it was possible, but she had nothing to lose by trying. Chloe could probably count the number of times she’d prayed during her life on one hand – she’d prayed when Malcolm had taken Trixie, pleading with anyone who would listen to let her little girl be okay. The most recent time had been when Lucifer had been back in Hell and she’d been missing him particularly badly – she’d prayed to his dad to look out for him and keep him safe, and begged him to please, please let Lucifer come back to her.

Lucifer wasn’t God, and she could imagine him recoiling in horror at anyone making such a likening, but he _was_ an angel…so maybe the principle was the same? It was worth a shot.

Closing her eyes she saw his face on the back of her eyelids. _‘Lucifer!’_ she thought. _‘…I have no idea if this is going to work, but I just wanted to say…I’m sorry for snapping at you that morning. I don’t know what’s going on with you – but that’s because you won’t talk to me. I wish you’d talk to me. …I guess that’s kind of a stupid thing to say huh, given that you can’t actually talk to me right now…but when I get back, I think we need to. I don’t really know where I am, but if you could come and find me though that would be great, and we could have that talk much quicker.’_ She let out a deep breath. _‘Please, please don’t blame yourself for this though – I know you probably are, but just stop okay – this is not on you. I miss you. I love you – never forget that.’_

Her eyes were moist when she opened them. She could only hope that Lucifer heard her.

* * *

As Lucifer flew north to Pasadena and then up towards Angeles National Forest, he realised he had greatly underestimated quite how colossal an area 700,000 acres actually was. Finding anything in the sea of green and brown below him would be akin to locating a needle in a football field of haystacks. Even with the benefit of wings it would take him weeks to properly search this place – time that he simply did not have. Nevertheless, it was all he had to go on and he had to try, so he decided to start at the closest border and work from there.

Hours later, Lucifer’s wings were burning with the exertion of being airborne for so long. He was not used to flying for this length of time and his limbs were protesting at their overuse. He set down atop a large rock, high up on a hillside, his wing bones trembling in relief at the reprieve. Even after seven hours of constant searching, he’d barely scratched the surface of this vast expanse of nature.

A feeling of despondency washed over him. Every hour that passed by without him being any closer to knowing where she was, was like a knife to the gut. He _needed_ to find her. A vibration in his pocket drew his attention and he pulled out his phone to find a text from Ella. His heart rate sped up to see that it had been sent an hour ago. The one bar of signal that he now had must have finally allowed it to come through. He quickly swiped open the message thread and gasped when he read her words: _‘We’ve found Ethan’s car.’_

Lucifer hastily re-pocketed his phone and ignored the fire that shot through his aching wings as he took flight once again, his eagerness to get back to the precinct overriding his physical pain. As he soared over the skies and Los Angeles got closer, a strange tingling sensation ran down his spine. It was a feeling he hadn’t experienced in a very long time – someone was _praying_ to him. He scrunched his brow in confusion – but no one prayed to the devil. At least no one sane anyway. Those deluded Satanist knobheads didn’t count, and he’d become adept at tuning them out centuries ago. But this was different – they weren’t praying to the devil, the were praying to Lucifer, to _him._ His heart hammered incessantly in his chest. He was a little rusty given how long it had been and so couldn’t quite make out the message, but be it in prayer, soul or in person, this was someone he could never mistake.

_Chloe._

An incredible warmth surged through his veins. She was alive, and she was calling out to him.

He thrust his wings through the air with renewed vigour, and arrived back at the precinct in record time. Landing on top of the building he forced his wings away with a grimace and no small amount of pain. With signs of the celestial hidden he yanked the roof door open, the metal slamming against the wall with a bang, and sprinted down the steps.

Once in the bullpen his eyes frantically sought out Ella or Dan, or anyone who would be able to tell him what was going on. Seeing no one of import, he barged impatiently into Ella’s lab, breathing a sigh of relief when the two people he’d been looking for snapped their heads towards him.

Ella quirked an eyebrow as she took in his appearance. “Dude, is it windy out there?”

“What?” Lucifer frowned in confusion, before realising he likely looked rather windswept – given that he’d literally flown there. “Oh, yes – just a tad.” He reached up to touch his hair and attempted to tame what was now a wild mass of curls. It was a futile endeavour. “Anyway, never mind that. Your text said that you’d found Ethan’s car?”

“Yeah, we found it. That’s the good news.”

“That statement suggests there’s also bad news.”

Dan slid a grainy photo printout across the table to him. “Owner of a gas station just outside of Altadena responded to the state-wide alert we put out on Ethan’s car. He stopped by there this morning to pick up some food.”

Lucifer picked up the printout and clenched his jaw at the sight of the ogre that he wanted to tear limb from limb. “And the bad news?”

“The car’s still there, but Ethan’s not – looks like he ditched it and switched to a rental” Dan explained.

Lucifer swore. “Was the Detective with him?!”

“No – CCTV shows he was there alone.”

Lucifer tugged on his hair in agitation. “Did we at least get the plates of this latest vehicle?”

“We did – there’s a team trying to track it now.”

“And the Chevy – was there any…any…” Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to finish that sentence.

“Blood?” Ella asked tentatively.

Lucifer nodded almost imperceptibly, dreading the answer.

Ella and Dan shared a look that caused the hairs on Lucifer’s arms to stand on end. Ella stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm. “Forensics found a tiny, _tiny_ spot of blood on the back seat.”

“Oh Dad.” Lucifer felt his legs buckle, and if it weren’t for the stool behind him, he was sure he would have crumpled to the floor. “The Detective’s?”

Dan’s voice was sombre. “We think so, yeah.”

“But like I said, it was just a _tiny_ amount – not enough to cause any real damage” Ella rushed to add.

Lucifer closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart. The Detective had prayed to him on his way back here – he was certain it was her. She may be injured, but he just _knew_ she was alive. Even if she hadn’t reached out to him though, he would know if she was gone – he’d _feel_ it.

After letting out a deep breath he stood back up. Everything ached. “Right, so, what’s Lieutenant Douche’s latest plan for finding his own officer?”

“There’s a team up at the gas station now and another scouting the local area” Dan informed him.

A noise over by the break area caught Lucifer’s attention and he growled at the sight of the Lieutenant laughing with one of the detectives as if he didn’t have a care in the world. “Maybe _he_ should be out there looking, seeing as how he doesn’t appear to be overly busy right now!”

He glared at him and made to leave the lab, but Ella jumped in front of him and blocked his exit. “Whooah, dude – we’re all on edge right now, but punching out the Lieutenant isn’t gunna help anyone.”

Lucifer looked down at the tiny forensic, his friend, who was looking up at him with concern. “It might make me feel better though.” He sighed. “Besides, I was just going to tell him what I thought of his ineptitude and inadequate handling of things.”

“Yeah…probably not the best idea either.” Ella placed a hand on his arm. “You should go home and rest – you look like you’re about to fall over.”

Lucifer shook his head. “No. I should be out there looking for the Detective.”

Ella gave him a sympathetic smile. “I know you want to be out there doing something, but there’s nothing any of us can really do ‘til we’ve tracked the rental and we have a better idea _where_ to look. You’ve already been up at the forest for _hours_. You’re exhausted, man– you need to rest. We’ll let you know as soon as we hear anything.”

Lucifer sighed. “Fine. But you’ll call me the moment you have any news?”

“Cross my heart.”

Ella walked him out of the precinct. He wasn’t sure if it was out of concern that he’d really would fall over on the way, or to ensure that he actually left and didn’t decide to throw the lieutenant out of the window. He would guess more towards the latter.

Exhausted was an understatement – he was absolutely and completely bone weary. Despite this though, he did not go straight home. He could not rest or just twiddle his thumbs waiting for something to happen. It was still daylight and so he once again unfurled his wings and took to the sky. The joints were horribly swollen by now and the primaries shuddered under the strain.

Lucifer ignored the pain though and headed back up to the forest. For hours he searched and searched, covering as much ground as he could and checking his phone for updates every 15 minutes. Eventually though, when the sun had set and the spasming in his throbbing wings told him they would not be able to carry him for much longer, he reluctantly headed back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it 🙂
> 
> So this is the last 'flashback' chapter so to speak - next chapter we will be rejoining Luci back in the penthouse, where he was in the first scene of chapter 1, to see where he goes from there.
> 
> See you tomorrow 😈  
> *As notifications appear to be pretty rubbish right now, FYI I'll be posting around 7pm GMT.  
> EDIT: AO3 seems to be having major issues with not showing updated fics in lists in addition to massive email delays, so I'll update tomorrow if it's working again - if not, I'll wait a few days until things have improved.
> 
> (If you're reading Dating 101, I'll also be updating that soon too🙂)


	10. I was born ready, brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos 🙂 Apologies for the delay with this chapter - AO3 seems to be working again now so hopefully there won't be any more issues.
> 
> In this chapter we rejoin Luci in his penthouse where he was at the beginning of chapter 1, and it features a long overdue conversation between Luci and Trixie...

**Present time:**

“Daaad _please,_ please let her be okay…I’ll do anything…just please, don’t take her – not yet. I need more time.”

Lucifer was slumped on his piano bench, his head dropped forward, hanging heavily with the weight of worry. It took him a few moments to notice what he was doing, the notes of the familiar tune breaking him out of his melancholy. Unconsciously he had begun a slow, two-fingered rendition of ‘Chloe’s part’ of ‘Heart and Soul’. The memory of the last time he’d played this song hit him like a spear to the chest. That moment would live with him forever – it had been a show of care, without expectation or ulterior motive, from someone who at the time he hadn’t understood his feelings for, but couldn’t deny he was drawn to like no one before or after her. This time though there was no smile on his face or spark in his eyes, and it was not the same uplifting jaunty tune, but instead a haunting reminder that this was a solo rather than a duet. 

He hadn’t stopped in three days, chasing up every bit of information he could find, calling in favour after favour, and unleashing his frustration on any nefarious miscreant who got in his way. The LAPD were out of leads and he was getting more and more anxious by the second. He hated this feeling of helplessness – he was the devil, he was supposed to be in control. But this he had no control over, and it was slowly killing him. The LAPD were out of leads and he was helplessly waiting for some of his contacts and called in favours to get back to him with _something_ that he could work with.

He had barely set foot in his penthouse since Chloe had been missing, and the only reason he was here now was Dan and Ella forcibly removing him from the precinct before he ended up punching the lieutenant. Ella had been a little more sympathetic, telling him he needed to rest as he’d be no use to Chloe if he was dead, and that she’d kick is ass when she got back if he’d gotten himself fired and couldn’t work with her anymore. Lucifer hoped beyond hope that it was a case of ‘when’ and not ‘if’, because a world without Chloe was not one in which he wanted to live.

The sound of the elevator doors opening had him pausing mid-tune. For a millisecond, a hope sparked in him that it was her, that she had come over here to tell him off for making a scene at work and to tell him they had all been making a fuss over nothing. That hope died as soon as it arose though. He knew it wasn’t her – he could always sense when she was near.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw who his visitor actually was though, before his brow scrunched in confusion. “What are you doing here child?”

The small human was not at all phased, walking determinedly over to him as if she owned the place. “I wanted to see you.”

Lucifer remembered the shattered glass on the floor and stood before she reached him, shepherding her over to the lounge instead. The last thing he needed was another Decker getting hurt because of him. She plopped down on the couch and he followed, albeit a little more graciously.

“Does your father know you’re here?”

Trixie paused and Lucifer knew that the resourceful little urchin had snuck out. “I left him a note.”

“Right, well given what happened the last time you snuck over here, perhaps I should let him know that you’re not in mortal peril from uninvited assassins.”

Trixie looked a little sheepish as he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Dan to inform him his offspring was safe.

“How did you get here anyway?”

Trixie gave him a ‘duh’ look, as if it should be obvious how a 10-year-old had travelled across the city in the middle of the night. “I got an Uber.”

Lucifer smiled slightly in amusement. “Of course you did. And whose account did you hack this time?”

Trixie smirked, mischief sparkling in her eyes. “Dad’s. His passwords are too easy.”

Lucifer felt a sense of pride and huffed a laugh at the thought of Daniel being outwitted by a child.

Trixie then seemed to remember her reason for being there and narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m still mad at you.”

Lucifer’s smile dropped and he sighed. “As you should be. I know this is my fault – I should have been there with your mother. I could have stopped her from being taken. You have no idea how sorry I am.”

“No, not because of that!” Trixie exclaimed in exasperation. “It’s not your fault Mom got kidnapped. You’re not responsible for what bad guys do.” She gave him a pointed look and he got the feeling she wasn’t just talking about the kidnapper.

Lucifer frowned in confusion. “Then why _are_ you mad at me?”

Trixie glared at him. “Because you left! And Mommy cried every night because she missed you!”

She may as well have stabbed him in the chest – he was sure it would have hurt less than her words did. “I never meant to hurt her. But I didn’t have a choice – I had to leave. I did it to protect you all.”

“But you didn’t…” Trixie’s voice was quiet but frustrated.

“Didn’t what?” he asked softly.

“You didn’t say goodbye!” Her breath hitched on the last word. _“I_ missed you too!”

Lucifer felt an uncontrollable tightening in his chest. “I-…and I you child, Beatrice.” Despite her stickiness and unyielding enthusiasm for hurling herself at him whenever she saw him, the miniature Decker – much like the fully grown version, had firmly implanted herself in his heart.

Trixie softened somewhat at his admission, but there was still a look of hurt in her eyes. “Why didn’t you come and see us when you got back?”

Lucifer sighed again. This was the sticking point with her mother as well, and he now realised that he had got it so very wrong. “Because I don’t know if I can stay, and I didn’t want to make it harder when I have to leave again.”

Trixie rolled her eyes, in the exact same way the Detective always did. A stab of pain shot through him at the reminder.

“Grown ups are dumb!”

Lucifer scoffed. “Quite.”

Trixie regarded him for a moment. “Even if you could only be here for a little while, we’d still want to see you.”

Lucifer gave her a small smile. “Yes well, it appears I’ve made quite a few mistakes lately.”

Trixie’s big brown eyes started to water as she looked up at him. Lucifer hoped she wasn’t going to start crying because he had not a single clue about what to do if she did. “You’re going to find her aren’t you?” She was looking to him with both fear and hope, trusting that he would save her mother.

“I give you my word” he assured her softly. “I will turn this city upside down, and I won’t rest until I’ve found her.”

Trixie’s smile was grateful. “Thanks Lucifer. I’m glad you’re here”

Lucifer was caught off guard when she threw her little arms around his waist and hugged him. She didn’t let go, resting her head on his ribs. He wrapped a tentative arm over her narrow shoulders, the heat from her small body a surprisingly comforting presence. “She’ll be back here reprimanding you for your inventive use of alternative swear words before you know it.”

Trixie giggled. “And rolling her eyes at you when you do dumb stuff.”

Lucifer huffed in amusement. He would give _anything_ to have her roll her eyes in frustration at him again. “Yes, that too.”

The child didn’t seem in any hurry to remove herself from his personal space, and he strangely didn’t feel the inclination to insist upon it. Instead he kept a protective arm around her, keeping her safe. She must have been tired, because no more than 10 minutes later he heard soft snores coming from beneath her dark head – a quieter replica of those emitted by her mother’s impressive lungs.

Careful not to wake her, he gently extricated himself from her sleeping form and lay her down on the couch. Not wanting the small human to get cold he hastily retrieved a blanket from his bedroom and draped it over her. She looked hopelessly tiny wrapped up on his huge couch, although he knew she possessed a strength that belied her tender age.

He then went about clearing up the broken glass on the floor to minimise the risk of accidents if the child decided to go exploring – which given her nosiness on previous visits, was a strong possibility. The Detective would be proud of him for being such a responsible devil. He recalled the fond smiles she would give him whenever he did something mature or thoughtful. Anguish clenched his heart again at the fact that he did not know when he would see that smile again. The one thing he was adamant on though was that it would be ‘when’ and not ‘if’ – he had promised the child, and he did not break promises. Even if it was the last thing he did, he would find her and bring her home.

Lucifer pulled out his phone and sighed in frustration at the lack of missed calls and messages. He hated waiting around and patience was most definitely not one of his virtues. But given the LAPD’s lack of leads, it was all he could do until his contacts got back to him.

As if summoned into existence, his phone suddenly came to life in his hand. He answered before the end of the first ring. With long strides he retreated into his bedroom, mindful of his slumbering guest.

“Have you found anything?” he asked eagerly, getting straight to the point.

“Got a location on that phone. Wasn’t easy given that it’s police issue _and_ out of range, but I’m the best for a reason.”

Lucifer closed his eyes as a wave of relief washed over him. “ _Thank you_ Larry. Consider your debt fully repaid! I’ll also ensure you’re sent a little bonus for your expedience.” Larry was one of Lucifer’s less than legal contacts, who could hack just about any system in the world and who had access to the type of high spec technology he was pretty sure even the government wasn’t aware of.

After Larry relayed the address and coordinates, Lucifer thanked him once again for his help before hanging up. He sent a quick text to Maze to tell her to meet him there – always useful to have demon backup, and then dialed another number.

“Amenadiel!” he greeted his angelic brother.

“Luci, is everything okay?”

“I may have found the Detective” he told him, a renewed hope in his voice. “I may also need your unique celestial skillset, so I need you to fly on over here right away.”

“That’s great Luci! I’ll be right there.”

Lucifer glanced over at the lounge and remembered he wasn’t alone. “Erm, perhaps bring Dr Linda and your little nephilim too. The Detective’s offspring is currently asleep, and most likely drooling, on my Italian leather sofa, and so I’m in need of a babysitter.”

Amenadiel snorted in amusement. “Now that’s a sentence I never thought I’d hear you say!”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Yes well, I’d wager Daniel is also asleep and hasn’t even noticed his lack of small human, so someone needs to be responsible!”

Amenadiel’s voice was still amused when he replied, “We’re on our way.”

Five minutes later there was a whoosh outside on his balcony and a wide-eyed and windswept Linda, clutching her infant son, stumbled through the door, closely followed by Amenadiel.

“Wow! That was _so_ much fun!” Linda exclaimed happily. She turned to look at Amenadiel, “Can you fly me to work in the mornings? I’d save so much time on the commute!”

Amenadiel chuckled. “I knew you were only using me for my wings.”

Lucifer pulled a disgusted face – seeing his eldest brother flirt was extremely high up on the list of things he could do without witnessing. “Maybe you two can save the wing kink for another time, hmm? Preferably when you’re far away from me! We have far more pressing matters to deal with right now, and need I remind you that time is of the essence!”

Amenadiel immediately became serious. “You’re right. Are you ready to go?”

“I was born ready, brother!”

They shared a look of respect and solidarity – Heaven’s two strongest angels had each other’s backs and would go into battle side by side.

Lucifer turned to Linda. “Thank you for watching the child, Doctor.”

“It’s no problem Lucifer – you know I’m always happy to help.”

“If she wakes, tell her that I’ve gone to find her mother…and that I never break my promises.”

“I will. Be careful – both of you.”

Lucifer nodded and gave her a small smile before two sets of wings – one white and one grey, were unfurled on the balcony. He would endeavour to avoid injury to himself - if at all possible, but he could make no promises in that regard. If risks were needed and choices were required, he would choose Chloe every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it 🙂
> 
> Next chapter: celestial showdown 😈


	11. Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos 🙂
> 
> So I've been building up to this chapter for a while now and this is where Lucifer finally gets to confront the man who took Chloe, and where his emotions finally confront him...
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.s. If you're reading Dating 101, I've updated that tonight too 😈

Maze was waiting for them when they landed outside of what looked like an old underground fallout shelter. The area looked vaguely familiar, but given how well hidden this place was it was not surprising he’d missed it in his earlier reconnaissance of the forest.

“Took you long enough!” she grouched.

“We took a wrong turn – Amenadiel’s celestial satnav appears to be on the blink!”

“It’s dark and this place is in the middle of nowhere” Amenadiel grumbled.

“I found it” Maze shrugged smugly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “How about we get started on the rescuing and punishing then, hmm?”

“Are we sure she’s here?” Maze asked.

“Well her phone is, so there’s a strong possibility.”

Maze nodded. “So what’s our plan?”

“Quite simple really – get in, get the Detective out, and make the deplorable creature who dared lay a hand on her regret the day he was conceived!”

Maze held her hands up, two hell-forged blades in sync as they spun around her fingers. “Let’s do this.”

The three of them walked shoulder to shoulder towards the building, faces set in determination, in a scene reminiscent of their demon showdown at the Mayan. The old iron door was rusty and stiff, and when Lucifer looked down at his hand after finally yanking it open there was a trickle of blood rolling down his palm. Despite the sting of pain, he grinned, knowing what that meant. “She’s here.” He’d never been happier to be bleeding.

The three of them crept stealthily down a darkened corridor, silent as the night. The only sound Lucifer could hear was the beating of his own heart as it thudded against his ribcage. Adrenaline coursed through his veins like wildfire, all exhaustion forgotten, his focus sharp and unyielding.

Lucifer held up a hand to halt their advance at the sound of movement up ahead. There was a door at the end of the corridor that was slightly ajar, and a slither of light peeked out onto the concrete floor. The sound of a chair scraping could be heard from within, followed by a muffled male voice.

And then his breath literally caught in his throat.

“You’re gunna regret this! You have _no idea_ of just how much!”

_Chloe_

Her voice was strong and defiant – every ounce the resilient, unflappable detective he knew and loved. He had never felt such a monumental sense of relief in his life. She was here, and she was alive.

A sneer, followed by a “Whatever. I’ll take my chances” was heard in reply.

Lucifer’s blood boiled at hearing the voice of the ‘man’ who had taken Chloe. It was her next words though that made his eyes flash red, ready to unleash all manner of hell on the monster behind the door.

“Don’t touch me!”

No more than a millisecond later, Lucifer gestured for Maze and Amenadiel to fan out and follow him as he strode purposefully towards his target, jaw clenched and battle ready.

Lucifer caught a flash of Ethan’s head before he kicked the door so hard it made the building shake when it slammed against the wall.

Ethan jumped out of his skin, startled and clearly not having anticipated company.

“I believe the lady told you not to touch her” Lucifer seethed, his voice inhumanly low.

Maze and Amenadiel were stood behind him in a triangular formation of supernatural ire.

Ethan grabbed his gun quickly and whirled on them, his eyes wide. “Who the fuck are you?!”

Lucifer snarled menacingly as he took a step closer. “Oh, I’m your worst nightmare!”

Ethan’s arm trembled before he flicked the safety off. “Stay back! Don’t think I won’t shoot you!”

Lucifer just grinned – he was going to take great pleasure in punishing this one. “You’re outnumbered _boy_! Even if you kill me, you won’t be able to get all of us before we get to _you._ And believe me, we _will_ make you pay!”

Maze hissed and in his periphery he caught the glint of her demon blade as she raised it, ready to attack.

“Lucifer!” Chloe called out in warning, her voice panicked.

The sound of his name on her lips after fearing he may never get to hear it again was a soothing balm to his frazzled nerves. He couldn’t allow himself to look at her yet though – not until the threat to her safety had been neutralised.

Ethan glanced nervously between him, Maze and Amenadiel as he considered this information. He swallowed, seemingly realising he would indeed not be able to take down all three of them. “I can still kill her though!”

Panic hit Lucifer like a thunderbolt once again as Ethan swung the gun back towards Chloe, the barrel no more than a foot away from her head.

“I’ve got nothing to lose – you’re gunna kill me anyway. At least this way I can take her out too and get justice for my dad!”

Lucifer growled. “I will _rip your-”_

Maze cut him off. “Hey jackass! It wasn’t Chloe that got your dad killed – it was me! _I_ was the one who told the Russians about your dad killing one of theirs. And you know what – I’d do it again. He deserved it – he was an evil piece of shit!” She smirked arrogantly. “How dumb do you feel – you’ve been going after the wrong woman, or should I say wrong _demon_.”

This was news to Lucifer, but surprising as it was, right now he couldn’t care less who had been responsible for Perry’s death. He would never shed a tear over that man’s passing. The Russians, and apparently Maze, had done the world a favour by ridding it of his toxic existence.

He knew what Maze was doing – she was trying to anger Ethan into focussing on them. Bullets couldn’t kill her, or Amenadiel. He however was a different story, at least in Chloe’s presence, but he would willingly take his chances.

Ethan’s eyes flickered unsurely from Chloe to Maze. “You’re lying!”

Maze sneered menacingly. “Nope. I just wish I could’ve _watched!_ ”

“Then you’ll be next.” Ethan levelled his gun at Maze, who grinned. But then in a second he had it aimed back at Chloe. “But _she’s_ the reason he was in court in the first place!”

An ear shattering bang rang out, echoing around the room.

“NO!” Lucifer roared as he flew across the room at lightning speed. He threw himself in front of Chloe, shielding her with his body. Ethan would have to go through him to get to her.

Time stilled, the bullet all but pausing in mid air _just_ as it was about to pierce his ribs. Lucifer had never been more grateful for his brother. He gasped, his breaths coming in heavy pants. Turning his head he plucked the bullet out of the air and cast it angrily into the corner of the room, rendering it inert.

He could feel the blood pulsing inside his skull as he _finally_ allowed himself to look at Chloe. Her eyes were fixed in an expression of fear, and he realised with a jolt that she was focussed on the exact spot he’d been standing in. At the moment her life had been on the line, she hadn’t closed her eyes in fear for herself. Instead she had looked to him, needing to know that _he_ was okay, and wanting, if it were to be her last moment, for him to be the last thing she saw.

“ _Chloe_ ” he sighed, his voice catching on the last syllable as it turned into a sob. It was the first time he’d called her by her name since he’d been back, and much like a lot of things, he should have done it sooner. He reached forward with a shaking hand and cupped her cheek, so softly as if she were made of glass and he was afraid he’d break her. It had been _so long_ since he’d touched her like this. The feel of her impossibly soft, warm, _alive_ skin beneath his fingers set every nerve ending in his body alight. All of his emotions: relief, hope, longing, sadness, happiness, anger…love, all hit him at once and threatened to overwhelm him. He wanted to scoop her up, fly her out of there and never let her go again. But first there was something he needed to do.

After placing a featherlight kiss to Chloe’s temple, Lucifer stood and gave a silent thank you to Amenadiel with his eyes. His brother replied with a small smile and a nod as time resumed once more.

In the blink of an eye Lucifer had grabbed Ethan’s wrist with one hand, enjoying the monster’s pained yelp as bones cracked under his fingers. With the other hand he grabbed the gun from Ethan’s now slack grip, contorting the metal into a useless lump before tossing it aside. Lucifer’s eyes flared with hellfire as he grabbed him roughly by the throat, lifting him off the floor as if he weighed nothing and slamming him hard against the wall. “Your father was an evil monster who ripped apart the family of the woman that I lo-“ He growled and flashed his devil face, taking pleasure in the abject terror that overtook Ethan’s face. “I will not allow you to do to the Detective’s daughter what your father did to her. If you _ever_ lay a finger on her again, or even so much as _think_ of her, I’ll make personally sure you’re reunited early with your precious father in the fiery hell pit he’s currently rotting in! Do _not_ for a second doubt my sincerity, because I _do not_ lie!”

“Please…no…I’m sorry…please!” Ethan started choking and scrabbling at his neck. Lucifer let go, watching with contempt as he dropped to the floor with a thud, before covering his head with his hands and curling up into a trembling, incoherent mess.

Lucifer looked down at the pathetic creature before him in disgust. “Mazikeen, he’s all yours. As long as he’s delivered somewhat alive to the precinct so he can spend the rest of his _wretched_ existence behind bars, I don’t care what you do with him – dealer’s choice.”

Maze grinned sinisterly, the tip of her tongue pressing behind her upper teeth as she advanced on her prey. “I’m gunna _really_ enjoy this one. I’ll leave him alive, but he’ll be _wishing_ he was dead.”

Lucifer watched as Maze unceremoniously dragged Ethan out of the room by his shirt, not feeling in the least bit guilty for leaving him to the demon’s mercy – or lack thereof.

Amenadiel looked from Chloe to Lucifer, and after sharing a look with his brother he followed Maze out, sensing the two of them needed to be alone.

The adrenaline that Lucifer had been running on dissolved to nothing now that the immediate danger had been removed and it was just the two of them.

 _“Chloe”_ he sighed again, her name an indelible prayer on his lips. His voice radiated a softness and concern that he’d only ever directed at her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay Lucifer” she murmured, her voice a mixture or relief, gratitude and awe.

Lucifer breathed a deep sigh of relief at the assurance.

He stumbled into action as he remembered she was still bound to the chair, cursing himself for leaving her in such a position for a second longer than necessary. Hurrying behind her, careful not to further hurt her bruised wrists, he tugged on the obnoxious cable ties, the plastic easily snapping into multiple pieces under his strength.

“Thank you.” Chloe looked up at him with a grateful smile as her arms were freed. “Thank you for saving me Lucifer.”

Lucifer came back around in front of her and looked from her wrists to the gash and angry purple bruise on the side of her head. The sight was too much, reminding him how very close he had come to losing her. He dropped heavily to his knees, his legs buckling, no longer able to hold him up. All of it hit him like a freight train at once – saying goodbye to her on the balcony, the _decades_ he spent away from her, lonely and lost in his own torture in Hell, the two weeks he’d been back and the pained look on her face whenever he pushed her away or kept her at a distance - when all he really wanted to do was hold her close. And the worst 3 days of his life, going out of his mind with worry - not knowing where she was, if she was okay or even if he’d ever see her again - that had damn near killed him.

It was too much. And he broke down.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…I’m so sorry Chloe.” Sobs racked his body as his head fell forward into her lap. “For everything…I’m so, so sorry.”

Chloe’s heart broke at the sight of the man she loved falling apart before her and clutching her legs like he was afraid she’d disappear if he let her go. She had seen him upset before, she’d seen him angry, but she had never seen him cry. It cut her like a knife. Lucifer was always so strong and guarded, but right now he was sobbing uncontrollably, tears streaming down his cheeks and soaking into her jeans. He was totally and completely emotionally broken.

Lucifer was a part of her, and she felt his pain as if it were her own. Her need to comfort him and take that pain away was intrinsic. “Sshh, it’s okay Lucifer” she soothed, “I’m okay, we’re okay.” She ran her hand tenderly over his hair until his breathing slowed and the pained sobs ebbed into small muffled cries.

Chloe stayed like that, comforting her fallen angel until she was sure he had calmed down. Slowly he lifted his head, leaning back on his heels and looking up at her hauntingly with those impossibly deep, soulful brown eyes. They were red and puffy from all the tears he’d just shed, but no less beautiful.

“I thought I was going to lose you.” Lucifer’s voice was raw, pain lacing every word.

Chloe cupped his face in her hands. She understood that pain all too well – standing on his balcony 6 months ago, watching as he flew away and thinking she would never see him again had shattered her heart into a million pieces. It was a pain she had only even _started_ to recover from when he had returned. “You didn’t lose me – I’m right here” she told him softly, stroking the dried tear tracks on his cheeks with her thumbs. “I always knew you’d find me.”

Lucifer choked on a sob. “I’m sorry...I should have-”

She placed a finger on his lips, halting his words. “Hey, stop apologising okay – _none_ of this is your fault.”

Lucifer dropped his gaze, feeling unworthy of pardoning or forgiveness.

Chloe knew that look, and she would not allow him to feel that way. She slid off the chair onto her knees so that they were face to face. The lapel of his jacket brushed her arm, her hand grazed his, and she could feel his warm breath on her face as only inches remained between them. Aside from the brief, one-sided hug she’d given him on the day he returned, this was the closest they’d been in over 6 months. She had _missed_ their closeness – more than she had ever thought possible. There was a bond, a connection - a _pull_ between them, that had not and could not be broken by time or space. The need to hold him, to be held by him, was visceral - overwhelming her senses in its intensity.

All of the hurt, anger and misunderstandings before this moment no longer mattered. The only things that mattered now were that she needed him, and he needed her. Chloe threw her arms around his neck, clinging tightly to him as she eliminated any and all space between them. His head dropped forward onto her shoulder, fitting perfectly into the curve of her neck. A deep breath escaped his lips – it was a sigh of relief that one made when finally home.

It took a few moments before Lucifer tentatively raised his arms and wrapped them around her waist, but when he did, he clung to her with no less fervour. Chloe felt moisture coating her neck and carded her hand through his hair in reassurance as she blinked away her own tears. She had no idea how long they stayed like that for, comforting each other’s hurts. It could have been minutes; it could have been hours – time ceased to be relevant.

When they did finally pull back, their hands found one another’s, needing to maintain contact as an assurance that they were both really there. Lucifer looked at her, all barriers and defences obliterated, like she was his entire reason for breathing. She imagined it was not dissimilar to the look on her own face.

“You’re really here?” he murmured reverently, as if he still didn’t quite believe it.

She gave him a watery smile. “I’m really here. And so are you.”

“Chloe…” he sighed once again. “There are so many things I should have done…should have said. I-”

A commotion at the door interrupted him. He immediately tensed, arm going out instinctively to protect Chloe and keep her behind him and out of harm’s way. Lucifer relaxed though at the shouts of “LAPD!” as a dozen officers and SWAT piled into the confined space. Amenadiel must have called it in. He squinted at the multitude of bright flashlights directed at them, his eyes having grown accustomed to the dark.

“Put your hands where I can see them!” one of them barked.

Whereas Lucifer would normally have made a quip or scathing remark, this time he opted for neither and did as requested.

Chloe held up a hand to ward them off, her other tugging him protectively towards her. “It’s okay – he’s with me. He’s my partner.”

“Detective Decker, are you alright?”

Chloe gave Lucifer a small smile before replying. “I am now.”

“And it’s just the two of you here?”

“Yeah, it’s just us.”

The cop at the front nodded, satisfied with her response. He lowered his gun and signalled for the others to do the same. “Are you injured?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Eh, she does have a head wound actually” Lucifer contradicted.

“EMT is outside – they’ll get you checked out.”

“Really, I’m fine – there’s no need for any fuss.”

The look on Lucifer’s face told her there absolutely was a need for a fuss.

The cop seemed to share Lucifer’s opinion. “EMT will check you out” he repeated, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

Lucifer had guided her out of her makeshift prison, a protective hand on her hip and had not left her side for a second as the EMT had poked and prodded her, checked her pupillary reflexes and asked her to rate her pain. He asked the EMT repeatedly if she was indeed as okay as she professed. Chloe had never enjoyed being fussed over, but in this instance she found his overprotectiveness rather sweet.

The EMT had tried his hardest to convince her to let him take her to the hospital as a precaution to get checked over properly. Chloe had been adamant this time though – hospital was the last place she wanted to go. She insisted she was fine, she just wanted to go home, she knew the symptoms of concussion and that she wouldn’t be alone. He had sighed in resignation, realising she would not be swayed, but made her promise that if anything changed or worsened, she would definitely go to the hospital. Lucifer looked ready to protest but seemed to also realise that once she had made her mind up about something there was no changing it.

Lucifer did however let his opinion be known when a phone had been passed to her and the lieutenant suggested she go down to the station to give her statement. Lucifer’s superior hearing had picked up the ridiculous, un-empathetic suggestion and he had swiftly plucked the phone from her hand. He had brusquely told the lieutenant what he thought of that idea and informed him in no uncertain terms that Chloe would not be going to the precinct under any circumstances tonight, and that she would provide a statement at her convenience and not his. Lucifer had then unceremoniously hung up without giving him chance to reply.

“Honestly, the gall of the man!” he grumbled.

A smile had pulled at Chloe’s lips at the familiar and oh so very Lucifer tirade.

Shortly after, one of the unis was tasked with the job of driving them back to LA. Lucifer, very uncharacteristically, didn’t even grumble about the indignity of having to ride in the back of a squad car. “Home?” the young cop had asked.

Chloe nodded, but instead of her address it was the penthouse address that came out of her mouth.

Lucifer had looked surprised but touched at the insinuation that her ‘home’ and his were one and the same.

Chloe blushed under the intensity of his stare. “I- I thought I could stay with you tonight…if that’s okay?...I mean, I can go back to my apartment if it’s not…”

“No!” Lucifer replied anxiously. “I want you to come home with me. You…you’re always welcome there, Chloe.”

Chloe smiled warmly at him.

“Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on you, seeing as how you’re too stubborn to go to the hospital.”

Chloe huffed in amusement, joy washing over her at seeing a spark of his playfulness return. She squeezed his hand and didn’t let go all the way back to Lux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe might be out of danger now, but they still have a LOT to talk about!
> 
> Next chapter tomorrow 😈


	12. Foolish Condiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos 🙂 I'm glad you all enjoyed the rescue and reunion!
> 
> Now, onto the (somewhat) calm after the storm...

If the ride back was quiet, the scene they were greeted with when the elevator dinged and they stepped into the penthouse was anything but. Linda rushed over to them; relief clearly written all over her face.

“Oh my gosh Chloe, are you’re okay?”

Chloe found herself enveloped in a tight hug by the petite doctor. She smiled and returned the embrace, happy to be back with those she cared about. “I’m fine – thanks to the celestial squad.”

Linda gave her a warm smile before turning to Lucifer. She pulled the lapels of his jacket open and examined him. “And no bullet holes – I’d call that progress!”

Lucifer huffed. “Yes, well your angelic baby daddy came in quite useful in preventing the massacre of yet another Prada shirt.” He glanced down at the dusty scuff marks on his trousers though and frowned. “Although my Armani suit appears to have succumbed to a massacre of its own.

“Mommy!”

Chloe teared up at the excited sound of her he little girl’s voice. She had missed her so much and didn’t even bother to question what she was doing there. She just had time to register a flash of dark pigtails barrelling towards her before she was almost bowled over by Trixie hurling herself at her waist.

“Careful child, your mother’s a little delicate right now.” Lucifer’s voice was concerned but soft as he spoke to Trixie.

Chloe knelt down and wrapped her daughter tightly in her arms. “Hey Monkey, I missed you _so_ much!” She pulled back and saw that Trixie’s eyes had misted up, so she stroked her hair to comfort her. “I’m sorry you were worried baby, but I’m okay – I’m totally fine.”

Trixie nodded, some of the concern easing from her face. “Did Lucifer save you?”

Chloe smiled warmly. “Yeah Monkey, he did.”

Trixie’s beamed a wide toothy smile as she looked up at him. “Thank you Lucifer – I knew you’d find her!” She then, in typical Trixie style, took him by surprise by flinging herself around his waist – much like she had done with Chloe.

Lucifer tentatively placed a hand atop her head, patting it gently. Chloe noted that he was far less awkward around her daughter than he used to be. “Yes, well, I made you a promise child. Amenadiel and Maze may have also played a part though” he replied, in an unusual display of modesty.

Their sentimental moment was interrupted by the elevator dinging again and a frazzled looking Dan hurrying in. “Chloe, thank God!”

Lucifer grimaced at the mention of his father.

Dan gave Chloe a quick hug and then sighed in relief. “Amenadiel called and said they’d found you. And then I saw Lucifer’s text.”

He held up his phone to show Chloe the message.

_‘You appear to be missing a spawn. Not to worry though – she’s safely ensconced in the penthouse. Really though Daniel, you should consider some refresher courses at detective school if you can be so easily outwitted by a 10-year-old. …You may also want to make your Uber password a little more challenging.’_

Chloe snorted at the very Lucifer text. So that’s how her daughter had ended up here.

Dan looked exasperatedly down at Trixie. “Monkey, you’re really gotta stop sneaking off like this.”

Trixie shrugged. “I wanted to see Lucifer” she replied, as if that was all the justification she needed.

Dan pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Chloe stepped in to help him out. “Monkey, you can see Lucifer whenever you want – just maybe tell one of us first so we can bring you, and then you won’t need to hack Daddy’s Uber account.”

Trixie grinned. “Okay Mommy.” The mischief in her eyes told Chloe she was already fully aware of this. Her daughter had definitely picked up a thing or two from Lucifer.

* * *

Chloe promised to fill Dan in later on what had happened during her abduction, mindful that their daughter was there at the moment and she didn’t want to make the young girl worry any more than she already had. Dan understood, and after repeating how glad he was that she was back he said he’d let her rest and take Trixie back to his. The sympathetic smile on his face told her she probably looked horrendous and ready to drop.

Trixie was initially reluctant to leave her mother’s side having been separated from her for 3 days, but an assurance from Dan that he would bring her back during the day, as well as a promise from Lucifer that he would order in her favourite chocolate cake for the occasion, sweetened the deal.

Chloe hugged Trixie tightly, basking in the sweet scent of her daughter’s apple shampoo. “I love you _so_ much Monkey.”

“I love you too Mommy.”

Trixie had then moved over to Lucifer and gestured for him to bend down, before wrapping her little arms equally tightly around his neck. Lucifer placed a tentative hand on her back, his large frame dwarfing her and making her look tiny in his strong arms. “I love you Lucifer.”

Trixie’s voice was quiet, but Chloe caught it, and hearing her daughter say those words to the man _she_ loved, and who had been so deprived of affection during his life, coupled with the surprised but touched expression on said man’s face, caused her eyes to mist up.

“I-… well, I…I suppose the feeling has become mutual child, Beatrice.”

Trixie beamed at his words before she leaned back in, cupping her hands to whisper in his ear. “I think you should kiss Mommy. I know she wants you to.”

When she pulled back her face was the picture of complete mischief and Chloe wandered what on earth she had said to him to make his face flush scarlet.

“I- I believe it’s well past your bedtime spawn.”

Trixie giggled before skipping over to Dan and waving as the two of them stepped into the elevator.

Chloe raised a curious eyebrow at Lucifer, who just blushed further and averted his gaze.

Linda looked between the two of them, a small smile on her face. “Right, well, seeing as you don’t have any war wounds for me to patch up this time – even though I keep telling you I’m not that kind of doctor, I’ll leave you both to get some rest. Emotional wounds though, you know I’m just a call away.”

Linda hugged her warmly. “I’m so glad you’re okay Chloe.”

Chloe smiled, grateful for her friend’s support, and the undoubted support she’d been providing to Lucifer during her absence.

Linda then also hugged Lucifer, who was slightly taken aback to be engulfed in yet another embrace. “Talk to her” Linda told him softly, before pulling back.

It would appear everyone seemed to think he needed an instruction manual when it came to Chloe. …Given the royal mess he’d made of things by himself though, they may not be that far wrong.

After retrieving Charlie, who had been sleeping soundly on the couch, oblivious to all of the drama going on around him, Linda made her way out of the penthouse. She gave Lucifer a pointed look as the elevator doors closed.

The realisation that it was just the two of them now, and that they were finally alone together for the first time since before he left so long ago, seemed to hit them both at once and they glanced at each other shyly.

Chloe tucked a strand of hair behind her ear self consciously and grimaced at how greasy it felt. She must look an absolute state. “Can I…can I use your shower? If I look as gross as I feel, then I’m in dire need.”

“You could never be gross Detective. I assure you that’s a physical impossibility.” Lucifer’s voice was soft as he replied, his small smile tender. “But of course you can use the shower – you needn’t ask. Whatever you need of mine, is yours.”

Chloe returned his smile. “Thanks Lucifer.”

“No thanks needed. There are fresh towels on the shelf and an assortment of toiletries – help yourself to whatever you’d like. I’ll go and find you some clean clothes to change into.”

“Thank you” she told him again, before making her way up to his bedroom and into the en-suite. Even though he said it wasn’t necessary, she wanted him to know that she was grateful.

When Chloe looked in the bathroom mirror she realised she looked even worse than she’d suspected. Her skin was tinged with a sheen of dirt and grime, her cheeks were sunk from malnutrition and even Lucifer’s flattering lighting couldn’t do anything to disguise the dark purple bruise-like shadows that hung beneath her eyes like shrouds. They hadn’t even been that bad when Trixie was a newborn with an aversion to sleeping for more than 10 minute intervals. And her hair was a whole other story! She itched with the need to get under that shower and wash off every remnant of the past three days. Lucifer never lied, so he clearly must be having some issues with his eyesight if he thought she didn’t look gross.

Speak of the devil. Lucifer cleared his throat softly at the entrance to the bathroom. She hadn’t closed it when she came in, so Lucifer ever respectful of personal space stood there looking shy and unsure as he held up a stack of crisply folded fresh clothes.

“I wasn’t sure what you’d like, but I remember this was your item of choice when you raided my closet the last time.” He held up one of his white dress shirts and Chloe smiled fondly at the memory of her birthday night a few years back when she, Linda and Dan had alleviated Lucifer of a generous portion of his expensive whiskey collection, before passing out in various locations across the penthouse. And then waking up in his bed where he proceeded to give her the most precious piece of jewellery she owned. Her hand unconsciously went to her chest where the bullet still rested safely against her sternum.

Lucifer noticed the action. He hadn’t realised she was still wearing it earlier, being rather preoccupied with rescuing her from mortal peril at the time. He stared at her hand that was clutching the gift he’d had specially made and had nervously given her after spending weeks agonizing over whether or not she’d like it. He blinked, trying to get his mind back on why he was stood there in the first place. “Erm, I got these for you as well.” He blushed as he held up a pair of his black boxers. “They’re the only thing I could find that might be anywhere near small enough” he rushed to explain. “…but if they’re not suitable then I’m sure I can find you something else.”

“They’re great. Thank you” she told him warmly. Their fingers brushed when she took them from his outstretched hand, causing them both to elicit small gasps. “You didn’t have any tiny dresses left behind by your overnight guests then?” she teased.

“No, I…I got rid of all of that just before everything with Pierce, quite literally, went to Hell. After we…”

“After we kissed” Chloe finished for him. He’d gotten rid of all remnants of past acquaintances as soon as they’d kissed and were getting together. He’d wanted her to know that he was serious about her. Her chest constricted with love for him. “Thank you” she repeated, and she hoped he knew she wasn’t just talking about the clothes he’d just given her.

“You’re most welcome, Detective” he replied softly, his smile shy. “I’ll leave you to get showered then. I’ll be just in the kitchen if you need anything.”

A large part of Chloe wanted to tell him to stay, the boldest part even wanting to suggest that he joined her – craving the closeness that she had longed for for years. But the smaller, sensible part suggested that that might be jumping a few steps ahead and that maybe they should talk first. So instead she just nodded and gave him a grateful smile, before watching him retreat down the stairs to his bedroom and out of sight.

Chloe closed the bathroom door but left it unlocked and slightly ajar, a symbol for Lucifer that he was welcome wherever she was. She quickly undressed, unceremoniously dropping her filthy clothing into heap on the floor – they were beyond ruined and she would happily burn them. Lucifer’s bathroom was most definitely lavish and better stocked than most five star hotels. She chose some shampoo, body wash and some fancy looking exfoliant from the vast ‘assortment’ of toiletries he’d mentioned. She also snagged his razor – he did say whatever she needed of his was hers after all.

After fiddling with the complicated dials on the rainforest shower for a few minutes, Chloe eventually managed to turn it on and adjust it to an appropriate temperature. The effort was beyond worth it though and she sighed audibly as she stepped under the spray. The water cascading down over her abused and aching muscles was pure bliss. Chloe took far longer than she usually did in the shower, figuring she deserved the indulgence after everything she’d been through. She washed her hair – twice, and used half the bottles of body wash and exfoliant before she felt clean and more like herself again. Lucifer’s razor also turned out, unsurprisingly, to be luxury and an amazing device, leaving her legs unbelievably soft and bump free. She would have to ask him where he got them from so that she could treat herself, regardless of the no doubt extortionate price.

Chloe eventually stepped out of the shower and wrapped her hair up in one of Lucifer’s ridiculously soft towels. Looking in the mirror, the change was incredible. She still looked tired, but her skin had some of its glow back and she looked considerably more human than she had done pre-shower. Lucifer also had a variety of moisturisers and face creams next to the sink so figuring every little helps, she diligently slathered herself in the stuff. Her skin was clearly grateful for the pampering and it smelled amazing – she was starting to understand why he enjoyed the more extravagant things in life.

Her hair and skin were feeling suitably refreshed, but her mouth still felt uncomfortably pasty. Ethan hadn’t exactly been generous with access to amenities. A quick scan of the shelves found only one toothbrush. It was a touching reminder that he’d long since foregone the anticipation of overnight guests, but it also left her with only one option. She debated for less than a second before grabbing his toothbrush and squeezing a generous line of toothpaste onto it.

Chloe had never shared a toothbrush before and there was something very intimate about having something of his in her mouth. She blushed as her mind conjured up some decidedly non-PG images at that thought. Alongside the minty-ness of the toothpaste, she could also unmistakably taste _him_ – it was a taste unique to him that she had experienced on the few times that they’d kissed. Just as with washing her hair, she performed this ritual twice – needing to rid herself of anything that remained of her ordeal.

A few minutes later and feeling infinitely better, Chloe moved on to dressing. If she’d thought using Lucifer’s toothbrush felt intimate, putting on his boxers felt doubly so. They hung a little low, but Lucifer had thoughtfully chosen a fitted pair for her, so despite being loose they managed to not fall down. The expensive fabric felt wonderful against her skin and just being in clean clothes again felt amazing in itself. After pulling on his shirt and fastening the buttons, she closed her eyes – it smelled like a mixture of washing powder and him, and she let the scent surround and comfort her.

Chloe towel dried her hair and after combing it out, left it to hang down over her shoulders in damp waves. With one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked reasonably presentable she padded into the bedroom and down the stairs. She was immediately hit with another intoxicating smell, this time of food, coming from the kitchen. Her stomach growled loudly at the prospect of being fed, having not been granted such an experience since the morning she was abducted.

Lucifer heard her approach and did a double take as she made her way across the lounge towards him. He paused, spatula mid air over the stove, jaw dropped and eyes wide as he drank in the sight of her freshly showered and wearing his clothes.

Chloe blushed under his intense gaze, a tingle running down her spine as she figured she must look reasonably okay to cause such a reaction in him.

Lucifer choked on air at the sight of Chloe stood before him. Bare footed with her long tan legs on full display and drowning in his oversized dress shirt, she looked so pure and ethereal – he was quite certain he had never seen a more beautiful sight in all his life. He blinked rapidly, remembering himself and not wanting her to feel uncomfortable by him staring. “You look beautiful” he told her softly, his voice sincere.

Chloe smiled shyly as she climbed onto one of the breakfast bar stools.

“Do you feel better now?”

“I do – much better. I might just move into your bathroom – it’s amazing.”

Lucifer smiled. “And you found everything you needed?”

“I did, thank you. I erm, I used your toothbrush – I hope you don’t mind.”

It was Lucifer’s turn to blush now, but affection shone in his eyes. “Of course not. Like I said – you’re welcome to anything of mine.”

“That’s good because I also used your razor” she teased. “Yours is way better than mine – I gotta get me one of those.”

Lucifer huffed in amusement. “Yes, they are rather good. I’ll arrange for a supply to be delivered to you by tomorrow.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that – I can order some myself-”

Lucifer held up a hand. “It’s not a problem. And I want to” he told her softly.

Chloe smiled gratefully at him. She had a feeling she would never again run out of razors for as long as she lived. “Thank you.”

Lucifer nodded and then suddenly remembered what he’d been doing before she so totally and spectacularly distracted him. “I took the liberty of making you some food – I thought you might be hungry.”

Chloe’s stomach hastily agreed to this suggestion by growling loudly again. “Food would be incredible.”

“I didn’t have a lot in, so apologies for the lack of choices, but I managed to rustle up some omelettes and grilled cheese sandwiches – the cheap orange American kind that you like and not the fancy stuff.”

He was apologising for not being able to whip up a five course taster menu on zero notice, as if preparing two meals that he knew she loved because he thought she’d be hungry wasn’t an incredibly kind and thoughtful gesture. The fact that he even had the ‘cheap orange American’ cheese in his fridge, despite knowing he’d rather eat cardboard, was more touching than he knew. “Omelettes and grilled cheese sandwiches are perfect. Thank you Lucifer.”

Lucifer looked relieved and smiled at the praise. Chloe watched as he expertly moved about the kitchen, plating up the food and placing it in front of her, together with a pot of freshly brewed coffee and a glass of juice. She knew Lucifer could cook, and if it tasted anywhere near as good as it looked then she may have to question whether she’d died and gone to Heaven.

“I left it plain” he added, gesturing at the sandwich. “I remembered you’re not a fan of ketchup.”

“Foolish condiment” she replied and watched his eyes light up with affection at the reference to the words he’d spoken to her during their, unfortunately interrupted, date.

“Indeed.”

He watched eagerly, awaiting her approval, as she took her first bite.

Chloe blushed in mild mortification at the rather sexual sounding moan she was unable to suppress at the delightful taste on her tongue.

Lucifer cleared his throat, looking a little flustered. “Good?”

Chloe swallowed and smiled embarrassedly. “It’s great. Not to inflate your ego, but you’re an amazing chef.”

Lucifer beamed at the praise, and with the reassurance that she was satisfied he sat down to eat his own omelette and grilled cheese sandwich.

They ate in companionable silence, with Chloe demolishing her food at twice his speed. He didn’t seem to mind her gusto though, taking it as a compliment. She’d finished both dishes before he’d even started on his sandwich. He noticed her glancing at it and wordlessly slid the plate across the table to her.

She looked up at him, touched at the offer. “But that’s yours?”

“And now it’s yours” he told her softly. “Besides, you know I prefer cheese that’s a little less plastic” he added when it looked like she was about to protest.

Chloe snorted. “Well, only if you’re sure?”

“I’m positive, Detective.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Chloe didn’t need to be told twice and proceeded to demolish her second sandwich just as quickly as the first. She really had been hungry, and Lucifer really was a good cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it 🙂
> 
> I know they need to talk - trust me they're getting there, and they have a LOT to discuss! Deckerstar never do anything quickly though! 🕵🏼😈


	13. No harm done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos 🙂
> 
> So they've had a bit of a breather, and now they need to talk...

When she’d finished both hers and Lucifer’s food, her hunger finally sated, he cleared the plates away and left them in the sink. Now that the distraction of eating had been removed, an air of awkwardness settled between them. Lucifer shuffled his feet in that way Chloe had noticed he tended to do when he was nervous.

“Perhaps we might-” “I thought maybe we could-” they spoke in unison.

Lucifer smiled shyly. “You first Detective” he replied, ever the gentleman.

“I thought maybe we could talk?” Her voice was a quiet mix of hopeful and nervous.

Lucifer swallowed, apprehension and nervousness clearly written all over his face. “Of course. I- I was about to suggest the same thing.”

Chloe smiled gratefully. She knew how hard it was for him to open up and talk about emotions, but rather than running away like he had done in the past, he was now actively initiating it. “Shall we…” she gestured behind her towards the lounge.

“Yes. Italian leather is rather more comfortable than bar stools.” He stood and waited for her to make her way over to the lounge first.

Chloe huffed in amusement. He was not wrong – everything in his penthouse was luxury and designed for comfort, and the couches were no exception. She sat down on the end of one couch and looked up at him as he followed her over.

Lucifer paused, unsure of the appropriate seating arrangements. Did she want him to sit next to her or would she rather there be space between them? He decided on a compromise and took a seat on the adjacent couch, perpendicular to her so their knees were almost touching but he was not invading her personal space.

He watched mesmerised as she shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, but then frowned as the light caught her forehead.

“What?” Chloe asked, noticing his expression.

Lucifer clenched his jaw. “He hurt you.” Although his voice was soft, it was also angry – but not at her. Never at her. He hadn’t noticed the yellowing bruise on her forehead before, that partnered the angry purple one on the side of her face next to her hairline. The kitchen was dimly lit, but now with the lamp beside her illuminating her features he could see the injuries that monster had inflicted on her. A fresh wave of rage ricocheted through his veins – he wanted to interrupt Maze’s fun and break every single bone in Ethan Smith’s cretinous body.

Chloe realised what he was talking about and placed a comforting hand gently on his knee.

Its soothing effect was instant.

“I’m okay” she reassured him softly. “It only aches a little now.”

Lucifer didn’t look convinced, his eyes still filled with concern.

Chloe was touched, but she didn’t want him to worry. She tried a different tack. “Besides, this one…” She pointed to the bruise on her forehead. “This one’s a badge of honour – I got it from head butting him. Pretty sure I broke his nose.”

It worked.

Lucifer grinned proudly. “Well done Detective! You always were an exemplary shot, even without the use of your hands.” His smile faltered though. Any amount of pain or injury she was feeling, no matter how small, was still unacceptable. “But you’re still hurt.”

She was about to protest but he surprised her by reaching up and brushing his fingers gently over her forehead. His touch was featherlight and lasted for no more than a second, but her skin still tingled long after he’d dropped his hand. Before she knew what was happening, he stood up and in the blink of an eye, two impossibly beautiful, giant white wings unfurled from his back. Chloe’s jaw dropped open at the ethereal sight before her. Lucifer reached behind him and plucked a feather from one of the wings before swiftly re-furling (was that even a word?) them and sitting back down as if nothing had happened.

Chloe forced herself to close her mouth as she stared at him, still feeling rather dazed at what she’d just seen.

“Ah, perhaps I should have warned you before whipping those out” He smiled a little sheepishly. “May I?” he asked softly, holding up the feather.

Chloe didn’t have the capacity to form words right now so instead just nodded mutely.

Lucifer placed the feather on her forehead and she gasped as it illuminated instantly, the soft, heavenly light it cast highlighting the angel before her – her angel. A feeling unlike anything she’d ever experienced before washed over her. A warmth and indescribable serenity flowed through her veins and any residual aches and pains vanished in an instant. Even her exhaustion disappeared. Chloe held Lucifer’s gaze the entire time, feeling closer to him than ever as he gave her a literal piece of himself.

When the light eventually dimmed, Lucifer broke the spell and leaned back, the feather now dulled, put aside on the couch. Chloe blinked to ward off the emotion building behind her eyes.

“Better?” he asked, his voice both gentle and hopeful.

“Yeah” she murmured softly. “It doesn’t hurt anymore. I actually feel stronger than ever.” She just knew that when she looked in the mirror next, all traces of her bruises would be gone.

Lucifer smiled, obviously happy with her response. “Good. I’ve never actually used my feathers on a human before.”

That surprised Chloe. He’d been around since time began but this was the first time he’d ever done that. For her. “Never?”

“No. It’s sort of an unwritten rule that angels aren’t supposed to meddle in human morbidity and mortality.”

“But you did for me?” Her voice was a mixture of awe and reverence.

Lucifer dropped his gaze shyly. “Yes, well…you’re different.” When he looked back up at her, his eyes displayed a vulnerability he so rarely allowed to show. “You’re special.”

Chloe swallowed, her eyes misting up once again.

“There was one other time when I wanted to use them” he continued. “…back when you were poisoned by that insane professor. Didn’t have my wings at that point though so I couldn’t…which made things rather more complicated.”

Chloe’s time at the hospital after she’d been poisoned was hazy, given that she had been unconscious for a lot of it, and hopped up on numerous drugs for the rest. But she did remember how stressed and scared Lucifer had looked before the antidote had been found when she’d woken up to find him standing at the end of her bed, watching her with fear in his eyes like he thought she was going to disappear at any moment. The fact that the two times he’d felt compelled to use those powers on a human had both been with her, told her more than any words ever could.

 _Hold on._ Something occurred to her suddenly. He was the one that got hold of the antidote, and he’d been rather evasive with the details as to how. Given all of the disappearing for two weeks and coming back married drama that had occurred straight after, she’d never gotten around to pressing him for more information. “Wait, how _did_ you get that antidote?”

Lucifer opened his mouth, but no sound came out. The expression on his face was one that she’d seen numerous times on Trixie’s face when her daughter realised that one of her misdemeanours had been discovered. He clearly hadn’t meant to open that can of worms. “I erm…I retrieved it from the professor.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. “But the professor was dead. And he said the only copy of the formula was in his head - he never wrote it down. So when he died, he took the formula with him…”

“Yes.”

Chloe waited, expecting him to elaborate. He did not. His reluctance made her all the more curious. “So how did you get a dead guy to tell you the formula?”

Lucifer paused. “Our nutty professor ended up in Hell – unsurprisingly.”

Alarm bells started ringing in Chloe’s head. “You went to Hell to get the formula?!”

Another pause. “Yes.”

Chloe swallowed. Almost seven months ago, he’d gone back to a place he loathed and despised in order to protect her, but she hadn’t realised that that was not the first time he’d made such a colossal sacrifice for her. “You said you didn’t have your wings back then…so how did you get there?” Chloe was pretty sure she knew the answer, and a feeling of dread settled heavily in her stomach.

Lucifer gave her a small, sad smile. “There are two ways I can get to Hell” he told her softly.

Chloe choked on a sob, a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek. “You _died_?!”

Lucifer looked alarmed at her distress. “Yes, but for less than a minute – at least in Earth time” he rushed to explain. “Although it was somewhat longer down there.”

“How?” she whispered.

“Hmm? Well as you know, time moves much quicker down there.”

Chloe shook her head. “No. I mean how did you– how did you die?”

“Oh, that.” Lucifer waved his hand dismissively. “Defibrillators – amazing things for bringing people back to life. Turns out they can also be used in reverse. Maze and Dr Linda kept passing the buck on who was going to do the honours, so I got fed up of waiting and just zapped myself.”

Chloe’s eyes widened.

“Not to worry though – they were able to bring me back eventually” he hastened to explain.

“Eventually?!”

“I-” Lucifer stuttered. “There may have been a few…unforeseen complications. But Mum came down and snapped me out of it, and then Dr Linda was able to shock me back to life. So all was well that ended well – no harm done.”

Chloe’s jaw dropped open. “No harm-…Lucifer you _died_ for me.”

“Yes.” Lucifer frowned, not understanding what the big deal was. “ _You_ would have died without the antidote, and it was the only way to get it.”

Her heart clenched for him – he didn’t even understand the significance of what he’d done. “But you chose to die – you knew you could get stuck there, but you did it anyway.”

Lucifer’s face softened. “Yes. And I would do it again, and again.”

Chloe’s throat tightened as memories of the first time he’d said those words to her, right after he’d jumped in front of an axe to protect her, flashed through her mind. When she’d realised how very wrong she’d been to ever doubt him. Her voice came out in a choked sob as she replied, “Oh, Lucifer.”

Lucifer looked pained – he did not like seeing her distressed. “It was nothing, Detective. And like I said – no harm done.”

“It was not nothing Lucifer” she told him sincerely. She vowed to spend every day for the rest of her life trying to make him understand how truly valued he is and that his life matters. Her voice softened as she added, “Thank you for saving me, then – and now. And for any of the other times you’ve put yourself in danger or done something crazy to protect me that I don’t know about.”

Lucifer just nodded shyly, avoiding her gaze. “You’re very welcome.”

He didn’t confirm that there had been other times, but his lack of denial told her everything she needed to know. “Just no more dying okay? I need you to be okay too.”

He just gave her a small smile. “I’ll do my best.”

His answer told her that if it came to it, he would not think twice about risking his life for her again – and that was both heart-warming and terrifying at the same time. But in honesty, it was the same for her – she’d stood between him and Pierce when Pierce was trying to shoot him, and she’d thrown herself on top of him when that crazy woman was trying to blow up Lux. And she knew without a doubt that she would not hesitate to do it again.

“Perhaps we could discuss the present now though?” Lucifer added, clearly wanting to move away from further probing into any of the crazy things he’d done for her in the past.

Chloe decided against pushing him for more details - that would be a discussion for another time. Instead she returned his smile. “Sure.”

Lucifer looked relieved. “Ladies first” he offered graciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it 🙂
> 
> I felt like Lucifer dying for her was something Chloe needed to know. But they still have a lot more to discuss! Next chapter is the finale and one of my favourite chapters - it's also nice and long 😈
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	14. All the things I should have said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the final chapter - I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading and for all of your comments and kudos 🙂

Chloe looked at him nervously as she tried to find the right words. “I- I’ve been wanting to talk to you ever since you got back. I missed you _so_ much, and I just wanted you to open up to me - so I could be there for you. It hurt when you pushed me away.”

“I know. I- I’m so sorry Detective.”

“No- Lucifer I’m not trying to make you feel bad. I can’t even imagine how horrible it must have been for you being back in Hell, and I’m just trying to tell you that I’m here for you – if you want me to be. I- I know I really hurt you with how I reacted to finding out the truth about you, and then with everything that happened with Kinley – it’s inexcusable, and all I can do is tell you that I am so, so sorry. I should never have doubted you – you’re the least monstrous person I know. …But if you can’t forgive me and if you don’t think we can move past this, then I understand.”

Lucifer looked appalled at the suggestion. “No! Detective, there’s nothing to forgive.”

“Yes Lucifer, there is. And the fact that you don’t think so makes it even worse, because you don’t think you deserve to be treated better than that. But you do – you deserve so much better. I should have given you so much better. And that’s why I’m sorry.”

Lucifer’s throat was tight and his eyes were stinging. “Well, if there is anything to forgive, then I forgive you.”

Chloe reached up and brushed a tear from his cheek that he hadn’t realised had fallen. The feel of her warm palm on his skin soothed his tired body. When she smiled at him her eyes were watery too. “Thank you. I haven’t earned it yet, but I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I promise.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I do” she interrupted him, her voice resolute.

Lucifer’s smile was small, but filled with warmth and gratitude. She was sincere and her validation of his feelings and worth meant more than she knew. When she didn’t say anything else, he took it to mean she was giving him the floor now. He took a deep breath and dropped his gaze as his exhausted mind tried to organise everything he wanted to say to her into some semblance of order – there was so much of it. “Whilst we’re on the subject of apologies, I feel a distinct need to offer you mine.” His eyes were remorseful when he looked back up at her. “Before I came back, I swore that I wouldn’t hurt you again, that I’d protect you from harm. But by pushing you away, by being standoffish and distant as you said, I did the exact opposite. And for that I am so very sorry Detective, Chloe. I hope you know that hurting you is the last thing I would ever want to do – however ill thought out my actions may be.”

“I know” Chloe replied softly. She placed a hand on his knee in comfort. He looked down at it as the warmth of her palm spread throughout his entire body. “Why did you? Push me away I mean.”

Lucifer sighed and looked back up at her again. His voiced was pained as he explained. “I thought that by keeping you at a distance, the less it would hurt you when I have to leave again. You cried when I left last time, and I didn’t want to make you cry again.”

Chloe let go of his knee and moved so she was sitting next to him, taking his hand instead. “Lucifer, do you really think I’d miss you any less because you’d kept me at a distance?”

“Like I said Detective, I realised there were some errors in my reasoning.”

“Just a few” she teased. She ran her thumb over the back of his hand soothingly. “I missed you every day that you were gone – every _single_ day. And regardless of what happens while you’re here, I’d miss you just as much if you have to leave again. Do you know why that is?”

Lucifer swallowed; that tightness in his throat returning. He just stared at her, his eyes shining with a mixture of pain, longing and hope.

“Because I love you. I love you Lucifer.”

Lucifer gasped, his chest constricting with emotion. She had said those three little words to him once before, just over six months ago for her, but it felt like an eternity for him. They were small words, but together they were so very powerful, and ones that he had never even allowed himself to dream that she would ever say to him. He had never thought it possible for anyone to love him, especially someone as _special_ as her. “Still?” he asked, insecurity lacing his voice.

Chloe’s heart ached for him. “Of course, still” she assured him tenderly. “I will _always_ love you Lucifer.”

Lucifer choked on a sob. He would never be able to adequately describe how hearing her say those words made him feel. His emotions threatened to overwhelm him, but he had to get _his_ words out – he had to tell her how _he_ felt. “Chloe” he breathed, her name like a prayer on his lips. “When- when you were taken, I’ve never been more scared in my life. The thought of you being in danger and that I might never see you again, it was slowly killing me. And it made me realise all of the things I should have said, that I should have told you – long before now. Because you deserve to know.”

Chloe squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile of encouragement.

There was so much he needed to tell her – about her being a miracle, the truth about Candy and that whole foolish debacle surrounding him running off to Vegas, what happened with Uriel…and a whole host of other things. And he would tell her – all of it. But right now, there was one thing that he needed her to know more than anything else. He took a deep breath. “You mean the world to me Chloe. And not just this one – you mean _everything_ to me. You always have, and I’m quite certain you always will.”

Chloe blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She’d waited for years to hear him say that. Whenever they got close to being on the same page at the same time, something had always happened to get in the way.

“Before I left, when we were on the balcony, I told you that my first love was never Eve. That it was you – that it always had been. But I never actually said the words to you, and you deserve to hear them. …I-” He tried to suck in some air past the lump forming in his throat.

“It’s okay Lucifer” Chloe reassured him. “I know. You don’t need to say them.”

Lucifer shook his head. “No. I want to say them. I- I’ve never said those words to anyone before, which is perhaps why I find it so hard to say them.” He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he took another deep inhale and held her gaze. “ _Chloe_ ” he breathed. “I love you.”

Chloe choked on a sob. She loved him so damn much.

He reached out to wipe away the tears that had escaped her beautiful sea-green eyes and were now rolling down her cheeks. _Finally_ saying those words to her was so unbelievably cathartic – it felt incredible, like an absolution he hadn’t realised he needed. “I have done, for a very long time – even before I realised what this confounding feeling in my chest was. And long before I was willing to admit it to myself, much less to anyone else. But I do, and I always will. I love you, Chloe Jane Decker.” It felt so good the first time he said it, so he said it again.

Lucifer’s attempts to wipe away her tears were futile as they were quickly replaced by new ones. He was caught quite off guard when she launched herself at him, in a similar fashion to that of the youngest Decker, but instead of wrapping herself around his legs, Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and clung tightly to him. The force of her hug pressed him back into the couch and meant that she was practically in his lap – not that he would ever complain about that arrangement. He wasn’t sure they’d ever been quite so intimately pressed together before and as he tentatively wrapped his arms around her back and held her protectively to him, he _was_ sure that having her in his arms was the best feeling in the world.

“Are you okay Chloe?” he murmured softly at the feeling of moisture on his neck.

Chloe pulled back slightly so they were face to face, but didn’t let go of him. Her voice was warm and tender as she replied. “I’m more than okay. These are happy tears – you make me happy Lucifer.”

“Well then, that really is all that matters.” Lucifer’s smile alone could have lit the stars. “You humans though – you cry when you’re sad and when you’re happy, and even when you’re angry. Is it any wonder that emotions confuse me?”

Chloe chuckled happily. “These are definitely happy tears. And you’re much better with emotions than you realise.”

Their eyes caught and the air shifted between them. Chloe moved her leg so that she was fully seated in his lap, her legs cradling his. They both knew that this would be one of those ‘moments’ between them that they would never forget. Whilst with their last kiss it had been Lucifer that initiated it, this time Chloe took the lead as she slowly closed the gap between them, only breaking eye contact when their lips finally met, and sensation overwhelmed them. Small moans escaped both of them in unison at the familiar and long cherished and missed feel of each other’s lips. Neither moved for numerous seconds as they just savoured the feeling that was unlike no other - _home_.

The kiss soon intensified though, for when you have been deprived of what you _truly_ desire for so long, when it is _finally_ gifted to you, all semblance of patience evaporates. All of their previous kisses had been intimate and special, but none had developed beyond a sweet and shy brushing of lips. That is exactly how this one began too as they tentatively reacquainted themselves with each other – it was like muscle memory: once learned, never forgotten. But then with no elevators, phones of imminent crises to stop them, tentative for the first time was allowed to develop. A brush of a tongue over lips was welcomed and granted entrance. Tingles ran down spines, gasps escaped as breaths were caught between fervent kisses, and moans echoed around the room as hands became braver in their exploration.

When Chloe shifted in his lap to get more comfortable/ closer to him, there was no mistaking that his body was also reacting to this new experience – _very_ much so. She’d seen him naked on a number of occasions - giving her images which had been indelibly imprinted on her brain and had resulted in some _very_ racy dreams, but she had never seen him in such a state of… _alertness_ before. And she’d certainly never _felt_ him against her before. The thought of it sent a tsunami of warmth flooding south, leaving her feeling dazed and lightheaded.

Lucifer must have felt it too because he emitted an inhuman but incredibly arousing moan. “ _Chloe!”_ he gasped. When he pulled back his pupils were blown with desire, his eyes almost completely black. She had always loved hearing him say her name, for he reserved it only for important moments, but hearing him say her name like _that_ …well, she definitely needed to hear that again.

His face was flushed, his lips kiss swollen and his hair was as un-tamed as she’d ever seen it – curls that were always so well controlled under a mountain of product were sticking up in every direction, courtesy of her running her fingers through them, and the little moans of pleasure that escaped his lips when she tugged on them…which of course made her do it again. She imagined she looked equally as debauched. “Bedroom?” she murmured breathlessly.

Lucifer swallowed and if possible his eyes darkened even further. “Are you sure, Chloe?” His voice was awed and reverent as if he couldn’t believe this was real.

Chloe smiled softly as she cupped his cheek with her hand. “I’m sure.”

Lucifer looked at her with such love and adoration it made her want to cry. His eyes shone like she’d just given him the world. He placed a hand on each of her thighs and her skin tingled at the warmth of his large palms on her bare skin. When he suddenly stood up, hoisting her into the air, she giggled at the sudden change in altitude. But then she frowned as a flicker of pain crossed his face as he adjusted her in his arms. It was only there for a second and he covered it immediately, but she saw it. “Are you okay? I know I ate your food as well as mine, but I didn’t think I was that heavy” she asked, hoping her teasing would get him to open up.

Lucifer huffed. “You’re anything but heavy Detective - you’re as light as a feather.”

“But…?”

“But nothing. I assure you, I’m quite alright” he insisted, attempting to demonstrate as he carried her towards the bedroom.

Chloe watched his face and saw that flicker of pain again as he lowered her gently onto the bed. She caught his hand before he could stand back up, and tugged him down gently next to her. She linked their fingers together and held his gaze. “No, you’re not. I know you – I can tell when you’re hurt. Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

Lucifer sighed. “Just a bit sore is all” he reassured her. “Nothing to worry about.”

Chloe frowned. “Where are you sore?”

“My back” he explained. “Or more precisely, my wings.”

Chloe was even more confused. “What happened to your wings?”

Lucifer ducked his gaze. “When you were gone, I was rather impatient to find you. Human means of transport were not sufficiently expedient, so I spent a considerable amount of time flying around looking for you. My wings aren’t designed for long haul flights, so I may have…over-exerted myself somewhat. But like I said – nothing to worry about.”

He leaned forward to kiss her again, thinking that was the end of the discussion, but she placed a finger on his lips before he could make contact and distract her. “Would it help if I left – so you can heal?”

“No! Definitely not!” Lucifer exclaimed quickly. “You leaving would make me feel infinitely worse than a few minor aches and pains ever could!”

Chloe smirked in amusement at the look of horror on his face at the suggestion. “Well in that case, let me help you.”

It was Lucifer’s turn to look confused now.

She sat up and gestured for him to do the same before undoing the buttons on his shirt and helping him out of it.

Lucifer grinned salaciously. “Ohh, so this is what you meant by helping me! Yes, this will definitely make me feel better – do carry on!”

Chloe snorted and rolled her eyes. “We’ll get to that later, but that’s not what I meant.”

Lucifer looked a mixture of disappointed and intrigued as he quirked an eyebrow in question.

“Take off your pants and then lie down on your front.”

He regarded her curiously but complied. Whilst he stretched out on the bed to find a comfortable position, Chloe retreated to the bathroom and retrieved a bottle that she remembered seeing earlier. She smiled at the sight she was met with when she returned to the bedroom – Lucifer was sprawled out on the black satin sheets, long legs reaching almost to the foot of the bed, his arms pillowed under his head and eyes closed in relaxation. His muscles were defined and taught, highlighted by the moonlight and soft glow of the bedside lamp. It was definitely a sight to behold.

Chloe climbed onto the bed and then positioned herself so she was straddling him, finding a seat at the base of his spine just before the curve of his ass.

“I always had an inkling that you were a Top, Detective – it’s the bossiness that gave it away” he teased. His eyes remained closed, but she could see them crinkle at the sides in mirth. “I must say, I’m rather happy to be proved right.”

Chloe snorted. She had so missed his sexual innuendos and just general ‘Luciferness’. “I neither confirm nor deny your inkling” she teased back.

Lucifer chuckled happily and the sound was like music to her ears.

“Okay, whip ‘em out” she instructed.

Lucifer opened one eye and squinted at her in confusion. “I may need to turn over in order to do that Detective – they’re somewhat squished into the sheets at the moment.”

Chloe bit her lip in amusement at his misunderstanding – he really did have a one track mind! “Your _wings_ Lucifer!”

“Oh!” Lucifer replied. “…Whatever for?”

“Just do it!” Chloe insisted.

“See – bossy!” Lucifer retorted, but rolled his shoulders none the less. “You may want to lean back a bit if you don’t want a face full of feathers.”

Chloe did as suggested and watched in amazement as his wings erupted from his back, seemingly appearing from nowhere. They stretched almost the entire span of the room and flapped slightly before dropping onto the bed and hanging down onto the floor. She doubted it would ever not thrill her to see him do that.

Whilst she may have _seen_ his wings before, she had never _felt_ them, and nothing could have prepared her for how infinitely soft the feathers were when she experimentally ghosted her fingers over them. Lucifer visibly shivered at the barely there touch and she wondered if she was hurting him. The contented purr he let out shortly afterwards though disavowed her of that notion and she smiled at his reaction. She wandered how many people, if any, had done this for him before.

Her fingers roved over the expansive wings, continuing their exploration. And that’s when she saw why he was in pain. The joints, both within his wings and where they connected to his shoulders, were red and incredibly swollen. The fact that he could even move them like this let alone fly was beyond her. ‘Sore’ was a massive understatement. And he’d got himself in this state, pushing himself even though he was in pain, for her.

Chloe tentatively touched one of the injured joints. “Does it hurt when I do that?” she asked softly.

“Your touch could never hurt me Chloe” Lucifer replied, eyes still closed and resting contentedly.

Satisfied that she wasn’t causing him any more pain she retrieved the bottle she’d brought in from the bathroom and poured some of the contents onto her hand. Gently she then reached up and rubbed it into his shoulder joints.

The feel of the oil and her warm hands on his injured limbs surprised Lucifer and he opened his eyes, looking up at her in confusion. “What are you doing?”

Chloe gave him a small smile. “I’m looking after you. I’m loving you.”

“Oh…”

The fact that he was so surprised at such a simple show of care broke her heart. “I can stop if you want?” she offered, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable.

“No.” Lucifer’s reply was immediate. “It feels nice. It’s just…no one has ever done this before – looked after my wings…looked after me.”

She’d been right, and his statement was so unbelievably sad. “Well, that ends now” she told him, brushing a tear away with her arm before he noticed.

Lucifer closed his eyes again as she gently began to knead away the tension in the swollen joints. Chloe kept her eyes trained on his face for any signs of discomfort but all she saw was contentment and serenity. The only sounds that could be heard were his periodic moans of satisfaction and sated breathing. When she’d finished with the joints she moved onto the wings themselves, diligently grooming each one and ensuring none of the feathers were out of place. By the time she’d finished he was so relaxed he looked almost comatose. The only thing giving him away was his soft little breaths against the pillow.

“Better?” she asked softly, running her hand lovingly over some of the lower, smaller feathers.

“Mmmm” Lucifer hummed. “I’m quite sure I’ve never felt better, Chloe. Thank you.”

Chloe smiled. “You’re welcome Lucifer. That’s what partners do.”

The look of pure happiness on his face could have melted even the hardest of hearts. He shifted onto his side, careful not to knock her off, and held out his arm to her. Chloe happily accepted the invitation and lay down next to him, settling under the arm and wing that he protectively draped over her.

They lay in contented silence for a while, just gazing at each other whilst hands drew soft patterns on exposed skin.

It was Lucifer who spoke first. “What you said earlier…do you really think that – that I’m not monstrous?”

Chloe placed a hand on his face and stroked his cheek softly with her thumb. “I really think that – because it’s the truth. You’re not a monster Lucifer, and you never were. Like I told you before – you might be the devil, but you’re also an angel – you’re my angel.”

Lucifer’s eyes glistened in the moonlight. He turned his head slightly and placed a tender kiss to her palm. “For the record, I missed you every day too.”

Chloe smiled. “Well, now you don’t have to anymore.”

Lucifer took her hand in his and entwined their fingers. “I don’t know how long I can stay, but I do know that I want to spend whatever time I have here, with you. I want to _be_ with you. And if there’s a way for me to stay, I’ll find it.”

Chloe was sure her own eyes mirrored the emotion shining in his. “That’s all I want too. And _we’ll_ find a way.”

Lucifer’s smile was filled with tenderness. “I love you.”

Chloe would never, ever, tire of hearing him say that. “I love you too.”

No more words were needed, and so Lucifer shyly leaned in and kissed her. The adoration and care in that act was a physical demonstration of their verbal proclamation. Just as earlier on the couch, what started out chaste and soft, increased in passion as the need to be closer overwhelmed them. Nervous fingers fumbled with buttons and waistbands, but when there were no longer any barriers left and it was just the two of them, laid bare – both physically and emotionally, nerves were replaced with anticipation and desire.

He may not have been able to draw out her desires, but somehow he just knew. They were in sync as they took their time, learning and loving each other’s bodies. He took the lead, bringing her to the peak of extasy and then watching enraptured as he eased her over the cliff. It was the most beautifully erotic thing he had ever seen. Then she did the same for him, coaxing him effortlessly into the most intense orgasm (up until that point) of his life, causing him to see more stars than he had even created.

Lucifer’s eyes never left hers as he slowly entered her, wanting to memorise every second. His mouth dropped open in a gasp at the feel of her heat surrounding him and he moaned in pleasure when he was finally fully sheathed within her. He stilled to allow her to accommodate to his size and just basked in the indescribable feeling of them being joined together as one. Eventually though the need to move became too much and when she lifted her hips to meet him, they found a rhythm that had them quickly spiralling towards another crescendo. Lucifer had wanted to last longer, to love her through the night until the sun rose. He reasoned that there would be time for that later, because right now their insatiable need for one another that they’d finally given in to, became too much and they exploded together with each other’s names on their lips.

They clung to each other afterwards, panting and sated and placing sloppy kisses wherever they could reach. Their smiles were those of shyness, mischief and of a shared secret that only they knew.

“That was…” Chloe trailed off, still not having caught her breath.

“Indeed, it was” Lucifer agreed, understanding that no words could do justice in describing how truly amazing the experience they had just shared was.

Having lived for thousands of years, there were very few things Lucifer had not done, and ‘firsts’ tended to be a thing of the past. He had had sex countless times, but right here, tonight, with Chloe, it was different - he had a first. He had made love.

Lucifer tenderly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. “You are a revelation Chloe, in more ways than one.”

Chloe blushed and placed a kiss on his chest, right above his heart. A sense of peace washed over her. It felt so _right_ to be here like this with him – more so than she’d ever felt before in her life.

The receding darkness as the sky lightened through the window caught Lucifer’s eye. “Can we…” he began tentatively. “Can we watch the sunrise? I- I’ve always loved it…but I hated it whilst you were away. And I think if I watched it with you, then I’d love it again.”

Chloe smiled and squeezed his hand. “I’d love to watch the sunrise with you Lucifer.”

“Wonderful!” Lucifer beamed and then hopped off the bed and disappeared into his closet.

Chloe giggled in confusion at what he was doing, until he returned holding out his black robe to her. He’d put on a pair of pyjama pants himself and had a large blanket in his other hand. “The view is best from the balcony.”

Chloe took the robe from him and slipped it on, smiling as his scent surrounded her. “Thank you.”

He offered her his hand and together they walked out onto the balcony and settled into one of the chairs, her in front of him, resting against his chest and his arms wrapped around his waist. There were numerous spare chairs but neither he nor her wished to occupy them, not wanting there to be any space separating them.

Lucifer wrapped the blanket protectively over her and she smiled at his care over ensuring she didn’t get cold. He placed a tender kiss atop her hair and she sighed contentedly, resting her head back in the crook of his neck.

Chloe snuggled further into him, placing her hands over his. Even without the blanket, his body heat was more than enough to ward off the night time chill. Looking out over the city lights from high up in the clouds, it felt like they were in their own magical little world – just the two of them. It was nice to be able to spend time with him, just them, without anything getting in the way. They would definitely have to do this more often.

“Did you pray to me Detective?” Lucifer asked randomly, breaking the contented silence. “The other day.”

Chloe turned her head to look up at him. “You heard me?”

Lucifer smiled. “I did. I knew I hadn’t been mistaken.”

“Wow. I can’t believe that actually worked!”

“Indeed it did. …I mean, granted I couldn’t decipher the actual message – I’d blocked the frequency so to speak, after centuries of complete weirdos bombarding me with their satanic drivel. But I _felt_ it was you.”

Chloe snorted. “Too much devilish fan mail?”

Lucifer scrunched his nose in distaste. “Quite. And not the good kind. Those misguided cult knobheads need to find someone else to thirst over!”

Chloe bit her lip in amusement. “My poor devil” she teased, stroking his face with her hand.

“Indeed – it was quite the violation! The only person I want thirsting over me is you, darling.”

Chloe couldn’t control the bubble of laughter that escaped her throat. “I have missed you.”

Lucifer smiled, his eyes shining with love. Leaning down he softly kissed her. “And I you, Chloe.”

They turned back to look at the sky as the sun began to rise, echoes of light peeking out from behind the skyline as night turned into day. The view really was better from out here. “It’s beautiful” Chloe murmured.

“Yes, it is” Lucifer agreed, but he was not looking at the sky.

When grey had become morning blue, Chloe tilted her head and looked up at him again. “So, do you love the sunrise again?”

Lucifer held her gaze as he replied softly. “I do. I love the sunrise very much.”

Chloe smiled warmly at him. “So do I.”

Lucifer returned her smile. “Oh!” he exclaimed, remembering something. He shifted slightly, fumbling under the blanket as he retrieved something from the pocket in his pyjama pants.

Chloe looked at him confused when he proudly held up his phone. “You…need to make a phone call?”

“Of course not!” Lucifer dismissed with a wave of his hand. “I have everything I need right here.”

Chloe’s heart melted a little bit.

“It’s recently come to my attention that we’ve known each other for almost four years and yet we don’t have a single photo together. I felt that was a crime that needed to be rectified.”

Chloe smiled. He could be so romantic sometimes and he didn’t even realise. “That does sound like a crime. We should definitely do something about it.”

Lucifer grinned and brought his arm around in front of them, holding the phone up to get them both in the frame. “Say ‘when Hell freezes over’, Detective”

Chloe laughed at the reminder of her own words and Lucifer captured the moment. She turned her head up to him, smiling and then kissed him. He snapped photo after photo, making up for lost time.

With his chin resting on her shoulder, they sat huddled together flicking through Lucifer’s mini photoshoot. There was one that particularly captured Chloe’s attention. She was beaming at the camera, eyes bright and smile a mile wide and he was gazing at her with a look of complete adoration and devotion. The sheer love and happiness emanating from that photo was intoxicating.

“For the Insta?” Chloe teased.

“No” Lucifer replied. “For my screensaver.”

Chloe’s heart melted a little bit more. “Can you send those to me?” Tonight had been one of the most special of her life, one that she would never forget, and she would cherish the immortalised images of the night’s significance.

“Of course, Darling. You can add them to your me album.”

“My wha-“ Chloe was confused for a second before realising what he must be talking about. She blushed – which was ridiculous really considering the intimacy they’d shared that night. “Oh, you found that huh?”

Lucifer looked a little sheepish, obviously not having intended to divulge that bit of information. “Not intentionally – I was looking in your phone for clues that might help in ascertaining your whereabouts.”

“And you thought my camera roll would help with that?” she teased, amused rather than offended.

Lucifer blushed. “Blame Miss Lopez for spilling the beans on that one.”

“Uh-huh.”

“No need to be embarrassed though Darling – I have a similar version on my phone. Photos of you that is, not me…although I do have a few of those too” he rushed to add. Lucifer flicked back to his photos app and clicked on an album entitled ‘The Detective’ to show her. “Indeed, anyone who saw this would assume I’m rather infatuated.”

Chloe took the phone from him and smiled fondly as she flicked through the many, many photos of herself. They went right back to the early days of their partnership and increased in frequency as they got to know each other better. It was endearing to see that even when they’d been on rocky ground with one another, he’d never stopped caring. “And would that assumption be correct?”

“I’d say infatuated would be quite the understatement” he murmured softly.

Chloe smiled warmly and looked up at him. “How ‘bout we start a new album – together?”

Lucifer’s eyes shone with love as he gazed reverently at the woman who was his everything, knowing that she was talking about more than just photos. He kissed her forehead tenderly. “That sounds perfect, Chloe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and thanks again for reading!
> 
> For anyone reading Dating 101, I'll be posting another chapter of that during the week.
> 
> Until next time 😈


End file.
